<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nó no Pingo D'água by Jellyrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926338">Nó no Pingo D'água</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs'>Jellyrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curiosidade Terminal [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Portuguese, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Spanking, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Então, este era o equipamento que você precisava, hein?" </p><p>Kiyoomi remove sua máscara e extrai um par de luvas de nitrilo do bolso de seu colete, então se vira para ver Atsumu olhando de forma avaliadora ao redor da sala, com as mãos nos quadris.</p><p>"Sim. Eu quero acesso a qualquer parte do seu corpo que eu escolher,” ele confirma, puxando cada luva com um estalo satisfatório, que faz Atsumu estremecer e enrubescer. "Além disso, você é forte e preciso de algo que possa mantê-lo completamente imóvel, sem correr o risco de quebrar qualquer coisa no meu apartamento."</p><p>Atsumu parece encantado com esta declaração objetiva de fato. "Sabia que você não poderia resistir a essas armas, Omi."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curiosidade Terminal [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nó no Pingo D'água</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583712">thunder in a bottle</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink">favspacetwink</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie">moonlumie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas das autoras: Este demorou muito mais, porque muitas coisas da vida real aconteceram em um curto período de tempo. No entanto, estamos aqui agora com uma atualização duas vezes mais longa do que de costume. Por favor aproveitem :)<br/>PS: Contém descrições de um "clube de bdsm de ponta" que é, provavelmente, menos realista do que a maioria de nossos outros escritos desta série até agora. Nenhum de nós tem experiência pessoal com clubes de bdsm. Às vezes, a criação de um clube de sexo fictício feito à mão para cenários fic simplesmente precisam acontecer, então gostaríamos de deixar claro que não estamos exatamente buscando precisão nesta parte da fic. ;)<br/>PPS percebi que as pessoas podem não conhecer/saber sobre a versão real do orgasmo seco. Às vezes são chamados de "orgasmos tântricos".  Usamos algumas referências enquanto trabalhávamos nesta fic, mas vamos incluir este artigo que foi muito útil para nós enquanto escrevíamos isso!<br/>https://www.nateliason.com/blog/multiple-orgasms-men</p><p>Notas da tradutora: Como prometido, postagem dupla, aí está, aproveitem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O ano novo chega sorrateiramente para Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um momento, a temporada da V-league apenas começou, em outro já era feriado e ele estava almoçando no dia de Ano Novo, em uma mesa comprida de mogno. Ele se senta em frente a seis rostos familiares, alguns ainda mais impassíveis que o seu. Garfos e facas tilintam contra os pratos enquanto comem um prato francês que, particularmente, Kiyoomi não gosta, em relativo silêncio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi, ouvi dizer que você se formou na universidade este ano.”, diz Yua, esposa de seu irmão mais velho Kinsuke, enquanto o jantar é servido. "No que você se formou?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relações internacionais”, responde Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A escolha do diploma foi feita com base na aprovação de seu pai, mas também permitiu que Kiyoomi fizesse algumas aulas de línguas, o que parecia ser útil para seus objetivos de carreira iminentes. Honestamente, Kiyoomi não queria ir realmente para a universidade. Ele até fez com que alguns olheiros o ajudassem em seu último ano do ensino médio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, seu pai havia deixado bem claro, em uma de suas raras conversas diretas, que não obter um diploma universitário, resultaria em ser deserdado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não foi sua primeira escolha, mas foi bom, na verdade. Kiyoomi frequentou a escola de um dos melhores clubes de vôlei do país. Recebeu vários prêmios de MVP. Não foi terrível para o seu desenvolvimento e não era como se ele odiasse a faculdade. Não tinha sido algo a qual ele teve de dar sangue e suor, embora tenha deixado alguns de seus colegas de time do colégio confusos na época. Ele realmente não queria explicar por que estava se candidatando a faculdades enquanto os demais jogadores de elite do país ingressavam em times da V-league. Apenas Komori sabia o verdadeiro motivo, e o voleibol ainda era sua prioridade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você já tem alguma perspectiva de emprego?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sai de seu devaneio e olha para cima para ver seu pai, Sakusa Kenchiro, olhando para uma tigela de sopa de cebola francesa. Mesmo que ele não se incomode em olhar para cima, Kiyoomi sabe que eles têm os mesmos traços, embora cada vez mais, os cabelos grisalhos os façam parecer diferentes a cada ano que passa. A mão de Kiyoomi aperta imperceptivelmente sua colher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu já tenho um emprego, pai” Kiyoomi diz com o mínimo de emoção que pode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu quis dizer uma posição com potencial de crescimento”, Kenchiro corrige rapidamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não é nem agressivo, nem grosseiro. De alguma forma, isso torna tudo pior. Seu pai acredita plenamente que o estúpido e jovem Kiyoomi simplesmente não entende o que ele quis dizer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As equipes da Divisão 1 são um compromisso em tempo integral”, explica Kiyoomi. “Além disso, meu agente diz que estou recebendo atenção internacional e é provável que receba ofertas de contratos mais lucrativos de clubes no exterior em breve, que posso aceitar ou continuar aqui quando meu contrato atual expirar, após a próxima temporada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi nem mesmo sugere que seu agente também mencionou o fato de que ele, certamente, receberá um convite para o acampamento da Equipe do Japão que acontecerá durante o próximo verão, com expectativas de fazer parte do elenco olímpico oficial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parece um plano ruim escolher um emprego em que você terá que se aposentar no máximo aos trinta anos. Então, o que você vai fazer? Quem contratará um homem sem experiência?” Kenchiro diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele disse isso no ano passado também. Kiyoomi se pergunta se ele se lembra. Seu pai está para fazer 68 anos. Talvez sua memória esteja começando a falhar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não, ele sempre foi assim. O fato é que Kiyoomi nasceu tarde e inesperadamente; ele nunca fez parte dos planos de seu pai. Contanto que ele não cause problemas, Sakusa Kenchiro só se importa com o que Kiyoomi faz nas 72 horas que ele o visita no Ano Novo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu vou descobrir isso sozinho, pai. Trabalho muito agora no vôlei e vou trabalhar muito no meu próximo emprego quando me aposentar”, mente Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não tem ideia do que vai fazer depois do vôlei, mas não é um idiota. Ele tem colocado uma quantia razoável de sua mesada em investimentos privados desde que completou dezoito anos. Ele não tem muito interesse em alcançar o estilo de vida de seus pais, então não é como se ele precisasse de um salário enorme para o resto de sua vida. Se sua carreira for boa e ele jogar por tempo suficiente, ele não terá que trabalhar muito depois de se aposentar. Talvez ele trabalhe como agente ou treinador, ou procure outras posições administrativas. Ele não tem interesse em subir na hierarquia corporativa ou comprar mesas que custam mais do que carros e só serão usadas duas vezes por ano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não vai dizer isso a seu pai, no entanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você deveria pensar em vir para Hong Kong em breve. Posso conseguir um cargo júnior em meu escritório. Melhor começar na sua idade do que quando tiver trinta e cinco anos”, diz Kenchiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi range os dentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vou pensar sobre isso, pai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não vai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masumi,” Kenchiro diz, abençoadamente voltando sua atenção para a irmã mais velha de Kiyoomi. "Você já descobriu se o bebê é um menino?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A irmã de Kiyoomi está grávida, para alegria da família. O primeiro neto, embora Kinsuke e sua jovem esposa Yua estejam aparentemente tentando também, ou foi o que a mãe de Kiyoomi disse quando ele chegou em casa ontem e sentou-se com ela para tomar chá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está pálido”, disse sua mãe, Fukiko, enquanto conversavam na sala de estar. “Você foi ao médico ver aquela verruga no seu antebraço? Não me lembro de estar lá antes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sempre esteve lá, mãe”, disse Kiyoomi.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vou pedir ao Dr. Toya para dar uma olhada nisso”, disse ela, referindo-se ao médico que fazia visitas domiciliares para sua família. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tudo bem, mãe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>À mesa de jantar, Masumi, com o cabelo penteado imaculado, endireita-se e põe a mão na barriga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ainda não, pai. Mas saberemos em breve”, diz ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenchiro acena com a cabeça, mas Fukiko murmura com descontentamento. “Eu gostaria que você tivesse tentado ter o bebê mais cedo. Trinta e dois anos é uma idade avançada — muito arriscado para carregar uma criança.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queríamos esperar até eu garantir minha próxima promoção. Eu não poderia ter saído antes disso,” Masumi diz apaziguadamente. “Mas não se preocupe, mãe, o médico diz que a gravidez está muito saudável. Além disso, você teve Kiyoomi quando tinha 37 anos, e vocês dois estavam bem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fukiko murmura novamente: “Aquela gravidez foi muito mais difícil do que quando eu carreguei você ou Kinsuke, e Kiyoomi estava sempre doente”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu não estava</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kiyoomi quis dizer. Ele não estava, mas agora não era o momento de falar sobre como seu pai deixou sua esposa com um recém-nascido para ser promovido em Hong Kong apenas um mês após o parto de Kiyoomi. Não é hora de falar sobre como os dois filhos mais velhos foram enviados para o internato apenas um ano depois, e como Kiyoomi foi deixado sozinho em casa com uma mãe cuja ansiedade não tratada ficou descontrolada, sem ninguém para quem manter as aparências, para o ponto em que cada fungada era uma sentença de morte e o mundo lá fora um campo minado de doenças – cada arranhão no joelho valia uma visita domiciliar e Kiyoomi se acostumou a usar uma máscara o tempo todo, tanto que sair de casa sem uma agora, o deixava se sentindo nu e vulnerável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi respira fundo e se acalma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele agradece à equipe pela sobremesa colocada à sua frente e pensa em fazer um ataque cortando a bola - em sets abertos e flutuantes, e bolas de vôlei atravessando a quadra, repetidamente, até que ele possa iniciar a viagem de volta a Osaka. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O telefone de Atsumu vibra enquanto está voltando para a cidade. Ele olha para cima para ver de quem é e quase sai da estrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>De:</b>
  <span> Omi-Omi</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>&gt;&gt; Voltando para Osaka agora. Acabei de fazer uma refeição com minha família e preciso bater em alguma coisa. Você está livre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu pé coça para pisar fundo no pedal do acelerador, mas Atsumu se força a não acelerar até que finalmente alcança sua vaga e quase arranca o telefone do suporte. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Para:</b>
  <span> Omi-Omi</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>&gt;&gt; Jesus, Omi, avisa antes pô</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Para:</b>
  <span> Omi-Omi</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>&gt;&gt; Mas sim, estou voltando para casa. Minha família comemorou o Ano Novo esta manhã, então estou livre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele clica no botão em seu chaveiro para trancar a porta enquanto coloca sua mochila nos ombros, executando mal as multitarefas, pois ele teve que redigitar sua mensagem algumas vezes e quase deixou cair seus óculos de sol.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>De:</b>
  <span> Omi-Omi</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>&gt;&gt; Ótimo. Estarei na sua casa por volta das 19h.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sobrancelhas de Atsumu se erguem. Isso é apenas daqui há três horas. Ele meio que quer provocar Sakusa sobre se auto-convidar, mas considerando a primeira mensagem, Atsumu realmente não consegue fazer isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não é como se ele ligasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele dá de ombros e envia uma confirmação, subindo as escadas para fazer uma limpeza extra em seu apartamento, antes que Sakusa chegue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu fica chocado quando um Sakusa carrancudo entra pela porta da frente, trazendo uma pequena mala atrás de si. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você veio direto para cá?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sim. Seu banheiro está limpo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, pode ir,” Atsumu diz, ainda enxugando seu próprio cabelo e mais uma vez decidindo ativamente não comentar sobre o comportamento bastante incomum de Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa mencionou que não tem um bom relacionamento com sua família, e Atsumu reflete que — até ele mesmo, que é próximo de Osamu e sua mãe, acaba querendo virar a mesa em certas reuniões familiares. Então, quem é Atsumu para julgar? Na verdade, ele está feliz em ajudar, especialmente considerando a forma como os olhos de Sakusa pareciam poder iniciar um incêndio assim que entrou pela porta, definitivamente excitou Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez para uma pessoa mais sã, toda a vibração de Sakusa agora possa ser motivo de preocupação. Mas Atsumu sabe o quão seriamente ele leva seu papel como um Dom. Mesmo que ele precise extravasar, Sakusa nunca faria nada além do que Atsumu poderia aguentar. Se há uma coisa que Atsumu sente - talvez estranhamente - confiantemente, é que Sakusa é um idiota, mas ele não é um babaca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu metaforicamente torce os polegares, sentando-se na beira da cama e mexendo no telefone, até que Sakusa sai do banheiro. Ele está vestindo jeans skinny preto e uma camiseta simples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O que há com esse traje?" Atsumu pergunta, então se sente completamente estúpido quando Sakusa levanta uma sobrancelha para ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Todas as roupas formais que trouxe comigo para Tóquio estão sujas”, diz Sakusa, deixando sua mala no balcão da cozinha, que é quando Atsumu percebe que não está usando luvas ou máscara. "Não se preocupe. Você não terá que olhar minhas roupas. Levante-se e coloque as mãos na cama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>É como uma chicotada, o quão rápido o corpo de Atsumu se inunda com calor. Ele obedece imediatamente, tirando a toalha da cintura e espalhando-a na cama antes de se inclinar sobre ela. Sakusa veio aqui querendo destruir algo e Atsumu sabe que vai ser ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onde estão seus preservativos e lubrificante?” Sakusa pergunta enquanto Atsumu o ouve se aproximar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaveta da cabeceira,” Atsumu diz, a voz embaraçosamente sem fôlego, enquanto algum instinto mantém seus olhos fixos na cama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ouve a gaveta abrir e fechar. Um tubo de lubrificante e um punhado de preservativos caem na cama à direita de Atsumu e ele se encolhe. Meu Deus, isso é quente. Ele não tem certeza se já entrou no clima tão rápido antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa caminha de volta para o pé da cama, uma mão nua passando sobre o ombro de Atsumu, para baixo, em sua lateral, sobre sua bunda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu vou bater em você, Atsumu,” ele diz simplesmente. “Então, se você aguentar bem o suficiente, eu vou te foder. Entendido?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cacete. Sim, Omi, sim.” Atsumu diz, sem hesitação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles transaram algumas vezes desde a primeira vez, mas a expectativa envia uma emoção selvagem pelo corpo de Atsumu. A sensação quente quando Sakusa penetra pela primeira vez, o quão fundo ele chega... Atsumu quer isso. Deus, ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>quer</span>
  </em>
  <span> isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bom", murmura Sakusa. "Cor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Verde."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom,” ele repete, suas palmas agora massageando as nádegas de Atsumu, um preâmbulo familiar para a dor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sempre há um momento em que o tempo parece parar, pendurado em um pedaço de seda, antes que o primeiro golpe caia. Naquele momento, a cabeça de Atsumu gira; ele percebe seus dedos se enrolando em um tecido atoalhado, sente o calor da mão esquerda de Sakusa queimando seu quadril. Uma buzina toca em alguma rua distante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smack!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Implacável desde o primeiro impacto, Sakusa o acerta, uma e outra vez. Ele não se conteve, impiedoso e rápido, despejando agonia na bunda e nas coxas de Atsumu, até que seus cotovelos e joelhos tremessem. Então Atsumu ouve uma embalagem sendo aberta; Sakusa deve cobrir os dedos com o preservativo, porque a próxima coisa que Atsumu sabe é que ele está colocando um dentro, esticando-o com eficiência quase clínica, enquanto continua a bater em Atsumu, até que não consiga dizer onde uma dolorida marca de mão começa e a outra termina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No final de tudo, Sakusa fode ele, seu membro sendo empurrado suavemente para dentro do corpo de Atsumu, até que esteja enfiado até a base e Atsumu gemendo a cada expiração. No início, Sakusa apenas bate em Atsumu, com seus quadris pressionados rente à sua bunda. É como se Sakusa estivesse fazendo isso apenas para sentir Atsumu, involuntariamente, apertar seu comprimento, como se ele estivesse mexendo nas configurações de um novo brinquedo sexual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Atsumu arde com o pensamento e morde o lábio, sentindo seu pênis se contrair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa puxa Atsumu para cima até que suas costas estejam pressionadas contra seu peito, capturado por um braço atravessando seus peitorais, então esfrega seu pau contra a próstata do outro e provoca apenas a ponta de seu pênis com a mão livre. Atsumu balança em seus pés e se agarra aos quadris de Sakusa com as duas mãos atrás dele, para se equilibrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu faz um barulho pesaroso e tenta balançar para frente nas garras de Sakusa, mas seu toque leve vai embora toda vez que Atsumu tenta conseguir mais. Não importa, porém, porque mesmo sem muito estímulo, Atsumu está se arremessando rapidamente em direção ao limite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eu te dei meu pau, Atsumu, você realmente acha que merece mais do que isso?" Sakusa rosna em seu ouvido, soando selvagem enquanto ele gira os quadris. "Acho que pedir mais do que isso é muito ganancioso, não é?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caralho. Esse tom de voz sempre faz isso com ele. A respiração de Atsumu se acelera, em algum lugar entre a excitação e o pânico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por favor—por favor, Omi—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você realmente precisa tanto disso?" Sakusa questiona, um tom de desapontamento em sua voz faz algo quente e enjoativo e um novo nó no estômago de Atsumu. Ele faz um barulho gutural e fica na ponta dos pés, sem pensar. “Tudo bem, se você realmente não pode evitar. Você pode gozar, Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa não dá a ele mais do que as pontas dos dedos ao redor da cabeça do pau e quase não pressiona e puxa seu comprimento dentro dele, mas Atsumu vai gozar de qualquer maneira. Ele está tão agitado e Sakusa se sente bem dentro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhn — Omi, porra...! Eu vou—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pau de Atsumu se contorce com força, o ponto sem volta, e então Sakusa solta seu pau. Ele para de bater em Atsumu e coloca a mão em volta do quadril para mantê-lo imóvel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não, não, não-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Atsumu se abrem e ele observa com horror, enquanto goza sem nenhum estímulo, se espremendo ao redor da extensão imóvel e espessa de Sakusa dentro dele. As mãos de Atsumu se contraem nos quadris de Sakusa, coçando para se envolver e terminar o que Sakusa começou, mas ele sabe melhor. Tudo o que ele pode fazer é deixar acontecer quando o prazer crescente cai de um penhasco e termina em um orgasmo curto e patético que traz um soluço direto aos lábios de Atsumu, de quão insatisfatório é. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omii...” Atsumu lamenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sente uma risada contra o pescoço, “Mm. Você deveria ter sido mais específico se queria um </span>
  <em>
    <span>bom</span>
  </em>
  <span> orgasmo...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As palavras de provocação são algumas das últimas coisas que Atsumu lembra antes de Sakusa o dobrar de volta sobre a cama e foder em seu corpo superestimulado até que Atsumu não se importe muito com seu orgasmo arruinado ou sua bunda ardendo. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu suspira, enquanto Sakusa coloca uma grande bolsa gelada de gel em sua bunda recém-lesionada. Sakusa pegou o pacote do freezer de Atsumu e o embrulhou em um pano de prato, antes de colocá-lo gentilmente sobre a pele avermelhada. Abatido em sua própria cama, Atsumu vira a cabeça para o lado e olha para o outro, que está limpando as embalagens de preservativos e toalhas sujas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Então, você quer falar sobre isso?" Atsumu pergunta, com um meio sorriso provocador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não,” Sakusa diz imediatamente. Ele não parece tão sério ou dividido sobre isso, porque então sorri e pergunta: "Você acha que eu seria um bom empresário?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu ri, “Absolutamente não. Muitos apertos de mão.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nojento.” confirma Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terminada a limpeza, Sakusa se senta na beira da cama e se inclina contra a cabeceira da mesma. Eles ficam sentados assim por um minuto, quietos e contentes, até que o estômago de Atsumu ronca ruidosamente. Sakusa levanta uma sobrancelha para ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não tive tempo de ir à loja depois que voltei de Hyogo, então não comi antes de você chegar”, Atsumu se defende.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você realmente não deveria fazer uma cena com fome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sei…! ”Atsumu arrasta a palavra, longa e petulante. "Normalmente como um lanche. Quem é você, minha mãe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Sakusa brilharam com humor, “Isso é um grande não na minha lista.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu bufa, rindo no edredom. Ele percebe que sua cabeça clareou muito mais rápido do que o normal, talvez porque ele esteja com fome, então ele lentamente se coloca de quatro. Ele fica de joelhos e se alonga, gemendo ao fazer isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu vou até a loja de ramen na esquina. Você quer ir junto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa pega seu próprio telefone da mesa de cabeceira e olha para ele por um segundo, como se para verificar suas notificações ou a hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro,” ele diz e, de joelhos, Atsumu se arrasta até o final da cama, ainda evitando qualquer movimento que o faria realmente colocar pressão em sua bunda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legal. Você quer tomar banho primeiro?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sim, obrigado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma hora depois, Sakusa está oferecendo a Atsumu um braço para se equilibrar enquanto ele se senta cautelosamente em uma das banquetas da loja de ramen local. Algumas lanternas de papel tradicionais lançavam um brilho dourado sobre os dois atletas. Grandes aquecedores elétricos evitam que o frio do inverno domine a minúscula loja, quase toda aberta. Sakusa está com o queixo enfiado no cachecol e Atsumu segura as mãos sobre a tigela fumegante para aquecer os dedos, enquanto eles esperam que o macarrão atinja uma temperatura consumível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles falam sobre a viagem de Sakusa para Tóquio. Atsumu finalmente ouve a razão pela qual Sakusa não foi diretamente para a liga profissional e sobre o fato de que seu pai quer arrumar um emprego para ele em Hong Kong. Isso deixaria Atsumu ansioso, mas o pensamento é tão ridículo para Sakusa que ele literalmente ri em sua colher de caldo ao comentar sobre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu conta a ele sobre sua própria visita ao lar. Ele detalha as receitas tradicionais que sua pequena família sempre faz no feriado, bem como o mochitsuki que ele e Osamu fazem com as crianças do bairro na véspera de ano novo. Isso lembra Atsumu de algo, enquanto eles caminham para casa através de uma fina camada de neve nova. Ele se vira quando voltam para a porta do prédio de Atsumu, onde ele vai subir e Sakusa vai descer para o estacionamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Omi...” ele diz com um sorriso cansado, a exaustão do dia o alcançando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa inclina a cabeça para o lado, alguns flocos de neve grudados em seu cabelo escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os olhos ainda fixos nos de Sakusa, Atsumu responde genuinamente enquanto abre a porta, "Feliz Ano Novo."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A areia salta pelo ar, na altura dos calcanhares derrapantes de Atsumu, enquanto o mesmo pousa de um set nada menos que estelar. Ele está rindo ao ouvir Sakusa, que fez um barulho descontente ao ser forçado a fazer um corte desleixado. Atsumu está meio surpreso que ele se dignou a acertá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem surpresa, Hinata está bem ali, do outro lado da rede, para dar um salto perfeito em direção a Bokuto, que consegue pelo menos passar por cima da rede para atacar, mesmo se ele bater direto nela no caminho para baixo. Atsumu nem mesmo tenta fazer o recebimento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tudo bem!" uma voz chama. “Vamos tentar mais uma vez para conseguir as fotos naturais na areia e depois vamos para as fotos aéreas. Miya, Bokuto, desta vez tentem resistir ao riso, se possível. Os sorrisos são ótimos, mas o riso é difícil de pegar direito na filmagem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A equipe de filmagem de Men's Non-no reinicia a sessão de fotos nas novas instalações de vôlei de praia de Kinuura. Quatro paredes em Tóquio cercam um pequeno mar de areia. Atsumu e seus companheiros de equipe têm o privilégio único de visitá-lo antes do público, para participar de uma sessão de fotos de moda para uma revista popular. Atsumu ficou meio surpreso quando eles receberam o pedido do nada, para que todos os quatro jogadores da “geração monstro” dos Jackals participassem de uma sessão de fotos que seriam apresentadas na edição de junho do Men's Non-no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo fez muito mais sentido quando Atsumu descobriu que Hinata conhece pessoalmente o designer da linha de roupas esportivas de verão que eles estão apresentando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu realmente não identificou o rosto até que eles entraram pela porta e viram um homem alto com uma expressão gentil e cabelo castanho amarrado em um coque: Azumane Asahi, que aparentemente se tornou um designer de moda influente desde a partida fatídica entre Karasuno e Inarizaki no segundo ano do ensino médio de Atsumu. Se Atsumu não estivesse literalmente realizando seu sonho de ser um jogador profissional de vôlei, ele ficaria com ciúmes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto também parecia bastante familiarizado com o homem, devido à participação da Karasuno nos campos de treinamento do Grupo Fukurodani. Apenas Sakusa era um completo estranho, e demonstrou isso ao ficar pelo menos um metro atrás do grupo com um leve olhar furioso o tempo todo. Atsumu odeia ter achado isso meio cativante e não conseguiu nem mesmo zombar de Sakusa por isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após as apresentações, eles trocaram de roupa para a filmagem - ou, melhor, quase se despiram. Mais uma vez, Sakusa era o mais deslocado aos olhos de Atsumu. Ele geralmente não emite uma vibração divertida de verão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, ele fica bem com as roupas de Asahi, embora Atsumu duvide que ele encontre algo semelhante no armário de Sakusa. Ele está atualmente usando um par de shorts de corrida roxos e florais e uma blusa preta solta que permite que Atsumu dê uma olhada em seus mamilos ocasionalmente através das laterais. 10/10, dois polegares para cima, na opinião de Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles têm alguns aquecedores de ambiente grandes apontados para a quadra, mas Atsumu ainda está com um pouco frio em seu próprio traje fora de época: uma camiseta branca simples com uma representação rosa brilhante do logotipo da marca da moda e um par de shorts esportivos perigosamente curtos. Eles são tão curtos que, quando Atsumu os colocou pela primeira vez no vestiário improvisado, ele teve que chamar Sakusa de lado para perguntar desesperadamente se os hematomas em sua bunda e coxas eram visíveis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa apenas olhou para a bunda de Atsumu por muito tempo e então lhe deu um tapinha firme na mesma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, não dá pra ver,” ele disse, a voz cheia de presunção, enquanto Atsumu tentava abafar um grito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você está bem, Miya?" Um dos auxiliares perguntou quando o barulho chamou sua atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Estou," Atsumu disse, a voz apenas falhando um pouco sobre a palavra, enquanto ele atira adagas em Sakusa com seus olhos.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então agora aqui estão ele e Sakusa, em frente a Bokuto, que está vestindo uma blusa de manga comprida justa que faz Atsumu sentir que precisa passar mais tempo na academia, e Ninja Shouyou do vôlei de praia - que está fazendo todos eles parecerem idiotas usando um capuz fino turquesa com o contorno de um cachorro pulando no peito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu definitivamente vai comprar um monte dessas coisas assim que for lançado ao público. Ou talvez Azumane possa dar algumas peças. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles chegam ao fim de outra série de jogadas desleixadas marcadas por cliques constantes do obturador, e então alguns coordenadores correm para colocar madeira compensada em cada um dos lados da trave da rede. Atsumu observa com um sorriso afetuoso mal reprimido enquanto Sakusa anda para um lado e para o outro na passarela de madeira compensada e testa a peça onde ele estará pulando três ou quatro vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Com medo de farpas?" Atsumu não consegue deixar de perguntar quando Sakusa se ajoelha para inspecionar uma parte do tabuleiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa lança um olhar furioso em sua direção, “Você não vai ficar tão cheio de piadinhas se eu torcer meu tornozelo e tivermos que jogar com os Adlers amanhã à noite. Você vai ter que levantar para Barnes ao invés de tentar aquele combo que nós praticamos, que você tem certeza que vai 'fazer Tobio chorar'.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As últimas palavras são profundamente zombeteiras. Atsumu ergue as mãos em sinal de rendição. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns momentos depois, eles se revezam no voo. É divertido correr pela pista curta e saltar acima da linha da rede e, em seguida, jogar a bola na areia - ou mais comumente, nos braços de um Hinata à espera. Atsumu estaria mentindo se não exagerasse em seus movimentos para o benefício da câmera, dobrasse mais as costas para sacar, pendurasse em seu espigão e continuasse por mais tempo do que o normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa não parece se incomodar, mas Atsumu tem certeza de que o mesmo fica melhor no ar do que todos eles. Seus movimentos são tão fluidos e graciosos; mesmo em seu pior dia, Kiyoomi parece uma víbora flutuante atacando quando ela pica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata provavelmente está arrebentando na filmagem também, Atsumu pensa, ciente do fato de que ninguém parece mais feliz voando do que Hinata Shouyou. Ainda assim, sua cara de alegria estonteante é completamente apagada pelo choque e animação quando ele ouve alguém gritar </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shouyouuuuu</span>
  </em>
  <span> do outro lado do ginásio, enquanto eles estão fazendo uma pausa antes das sessões individuais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estão conversando com Azumane quando a cabeça de Hinata gira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noya?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele está pulando como um coelho na areia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouyou!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noya!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouyou!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa pisca para a cena com os olhos semi-cerrados, "O que... está acontecendo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto também está saltando um pouco para cima e para baixo na areia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Esse era o líbero deles!” ele diz para Azumane, que ri e assente. Atsumu se volta para Sakusa para elaborar. “Ele é Nishinoya Yuu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, isso mesmo,” murmura Sakusa, claramente menos entusiasmado do que Atsumu, que se lembra do líbero energético com clareza e carinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele era muito bom. Na verdade, fiquei surpreso por ele não ter se tornado profissional”, diz Atsumu, voltando-se para o Azumane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na verdade, ele tem jogado em algumas ligas profissionais de nível inferior na Europa e na América do Sul, com temporadas mais curtas”, explica Azumane. “Ele diz que vai jogar na V-league em alguns anos, quando estiver pronto para fazer uma pausa nas viagens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O leve rubor nas bochechas de Azumane e a maneira como ele coça a nuca diz a Atsumu que ele está totalmente ciente de como isso soa idiota. Quem joga vôlei sem compromisso e se profissionaliza mais tarde na vida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, enquanto Atsumu olha para o par pulando em sua direção, enquanto gritam incoerentemente um com o outro, ele lembra de Hinata de uma forma estranha, alguma qualidade indefinível. Além disso, Atsumu nunca esquecerá a intensidade e a energia únicas que teve na quadra. E se ainda for assim, quem sabe do que ele é capaz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando eles finalmente se aproximam do resto do grupo, Nishinoya acerta Azumane duas vezes na lateral, fazendo-o engasgar de surpresa e agarrar suas costelas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi! Cheguei cedo?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você sabia que ele estava vindo?" Hinata pergunta, o que já é bastante óbvio para Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Achei que seria uma surpresa divertida”, diz Azumane com um sorriso caloroso. “Noya vai ficar comigo por alguns dias até que esta promoção seja concluída, então vamos para o Peru por algumas semanas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Hinata brilham absolutamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo mundo dá aos ex-companheiros de equipe um pouco de espaço; Sakusa e Atsumu são encaminhados para um dos sets que os fotógrafos prepararam para algumas fotos individuais. Eles entregam a Atsumu um par de tênis cano alto branco e a Sakusa um par de tênis casuais com detalhes em roxo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles fazem algumas fotos com os dois, que Atsumu persuade o fotógrafo a mostrá-lo depois. Seu favorito é aquele em que Sakusa está sentado à mesa de piquenique que montaram, de frente para a câmera, mas olhando para Atsumu, que está encostado em um poste de luz falso, a bola de voleibol sob o braço, segurando um picolé falso que fez o rosto de Sakusa se curvar de nojo em ver que Atsumu lambeu o plástico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso é extremamente nojento”, diz Sakusa, olhando para a foto por cima do ombro de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você simplesmente não consegue lidar com meu apelo sexual cru”, diz Atsumu, enquanto os fotógrafos passam pelo mesmo processo com Bokuto e Hinata em um set diferente. "Não se preocupe, eu roubei um dos lenços umedecidos com álcool da sua bolsa, então estava completamente limpo, Omi-Omi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não toque na minha bolsa”, diz Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se divertem com discussões até serem necessários para mais fotos, e mais fotos depois disso. Quando as equipes de filmagem estão guardando os equipamentos, já está no meio da tarde. Nishinoya Yuu se distancia para falar com um dos coordenadores das instalações. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eles dizem que podemos usar a quadra até às quatro!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ele fosse um homem são, Atsumu poderia agradecer e tirar uma soneca antes de seus planos noturnos, mas eles são todos idiotas quando se trata do amor pelo vôlei, até Sakusa. Então, todos os seis chutam os sapatos e começam uma versão extremamente casual do vôlei de praia. Eles alternam as equipes aleatoriamente até que suas naturezas competitivas obtenham o melhor deles e proíbem Hinata de fazer cortes depois que suas equipes ganham três vitórias consecutivas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo sem ele pular, o time em que está ainda vence mais dois sets. O vôlei de praia é muito difícil e Hinata é muito bom nisso, Atsumu admite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, Azumane tem que deixar a quadra para tentar recuperar o fôlego, incapaz de acompanhar um quinteto de atletas profissionais, mesmo que Nishinoya aparentemente esteja jogando por meio período. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tem certeza de que não quer jantar conosco?" Hinata pergunta, de pé ao lado de Atsumu, onde ele se joga na areia, recuperando o fôlego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, está tudo bem. Eu quero assistir um pouco de fita e dormir mais cedo esta noite," Atsumu mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sente os olhos de Sakusa queimando na lateral de sua cabeça, enquanto Hinata se vira para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você também, Omi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma confirmação com a cabeça, sem palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu e Sakusa sabiam que Hinata e Bokuto ficariam com seus respectivos parceiros em Tóquio, deixando o outro par com uma noite livre na cidade antes que o resto dos Jackals cheguem para jogar contra os Adlers no dia seguinte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa mencionou esse fato há mais de uma semana, logo após o ano novo. Ele disse a Atsumu que havia algo que ele estava querendo tentar, algo que precisava de um pouco mais de equipamento do que ele poderia configurar em casa. Atsumu ficou perplexo no início mas, felizmente, Sakusa nunca foi de rodeios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um clube BDSM, Atsumu. Eu gostaria de levá-lo a um em particular, que fica em Tóquio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então isso é basicamente tudo que Atsumu pensa desde então, o coração batendo forte de ansiedade durante toda a semana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem,” Hinata diz, trazendo Atsumu de volta ao presente. “Tenham uma boa noite então. Talvez vocês possam sair juntos. Parece um desperdício não fazer nada em Tóquio...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu engole um nó na garganta. “Estamos dividindo um quarto, então poderíamos sair! Esse é um bom ponto, Shouyou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele chama a atenção de Sakusa por apenas um momento e espera desesperadamente que o rubor em seu rosto possa ser confundido apenas com o esforço anterior.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu está tendo um pequeno surto. Kiyoomi conhece suas ações bem o suficiente neste ponto para entender isso facilmente. Ele está andando de um lado para o outro, mexendo em vários panfletos e ornamentos do hotel, em seu quarto excepcionalmente agradável, cortesia do Men's Non-no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não precisamos fazer isso se não for algo com o qual você se sinta confortável”, diz Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Então, vai ser como... uma masmorra de sexo?" Atsumu pergunta, sem esperar uma resposta direta. “Como uma feira renascentista excêntrica?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você realmente pode me imaginar em algum lugar assim?" Kiyoomi responde friamente. “É um clube extremamente exclusivo e a única razão pela qual vamos mesmo, é usar suas salas privadas e equipamentos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eu sei. Você disse." Atsumu murmura, e então volta para o banheiro. "E as pessoas realmente vão me deixar em paz se eu estiver usando isso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi endireita o colete no espelho e depois se inclina na porta do banheiro para ver sobre o que Atsumu está falando. Ele está olhando para uma grande caixa de concha aberta. Dentro, sobre um travesseiro de veludo, está uma coleira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>É preta, com cerca de cinco centímetros de largura, com fechos prateados, uma fivela e três anéis em D, um na frente e dois nas laterais, com um anel pendurado no meio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O forro interno macio e acolchoado é de uma rica cor dourada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eles não fazem isso em todos os clubes de BDSM, mas é assim que funciona o código de vestimenta desse,” Kiyoomi reitera. “Se você estiver acompanhado e usando uma coleira, ninguém irá solicitar nada a nenhum de nós.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu respira fundo e olha para Kiyoomi no espelho, “E este lugar é tipo, muito sério com confidencialidade e essas coisas? Ninguém vai saber que fomos lá?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi dá a ele o que parece ser um sorriso tranquilizador, mas provavelmente chega mais perto de um sorriso presunçoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não quero lhe dar mais motivos para zombar de mim e da riqueza da minha família, mas a taxa de entrada e reserva deste quarto privado, provavelmente custou mais do que o seu aluguel dos últimos dois meses”, Kiyoomi garante. “O tipo de pessoa que deseja gastar esse dinheiro não é de querer exibir esse tipo de hobby pessoal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu ri. "E eles mantêm tudo limpo, eu suponho?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutamente impecável. É por isso que estou disposto a pagar os preços deles”, Kiyoomi também ri baixinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os ombros de Atsumu finalmente relaxaram. Ele ajusta seu próprio terno e bagunça o cabelo uma última vez. Então ele se vira para Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tudo bem, Omi-Omi. Coloque a coleira em mim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sorri e faz o que ele pede. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu fica bem com uma coleira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não é como se Kiyoomi esperasse menos – Atsumu é uma daquelas pessoas que, irritantemente, fica bem em quase tudo – mas, ainda desse modo, o acerta como um soco no estômago assim que ele afivela o couro macio e acolchoado em volta da garganta de Atsumu. O lenço que ele vestiu para deixar o hotel é um alívio bem-vindo, mas não apaga o conhecimento do que está por baixo, gravado na mente de Kiyoomi quando o manobrista para com seu carro na frente do hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu fica em silêncio no caminho para o clube. Seus olhos ficaram turvos assim que Kiyoomi apertou o couro em volta do pescoço. Ter Atsumu possivelmente a caminho do subespaço em um ambiente semipúblico não é nada perto do ideal, mas é melhor do que a alternativa, que é alguém tão atraente quanto ele andando por aí sem um </span>
  <em>
    <span>dono</span>
  </em>
  <span>, por falta de palavra melhor, em um caro clube de sexo - especialmente quando Atsumu está um pouco nervoso com a coisa toda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos de Kiyoomi apertam o volante. Este é definitivamente o menor dos dois males.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O estacionamento do clube é totalmente subterrâneo, com um elevador que se conecta ao próprio clube, o que significa que quem entra e sai de carro pode evitar completamente o mundo exterior. Isso elimina o risco de ser visto entrando e saindo por qualquer pessoa que possa suspeitar, mesmo que seja rotulado nos sistemas GPS como um espaço privado para eventos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que Kiyoomi mostra sua identidade e eles podem entrar no estacionamento, ele encontra um lugar isolado e desliga o carro, então se vira para Atsumu enquanto tira suas luvas de dirigir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Como você está se sentindo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu engole. Suas mãos sobem para mexer no lenço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi diz, virando-se totalmente para encará-lo. "Olhe para mim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhos dourados deslizam para encontrar os de Kiyoomi. As bochechas de Atsumu estão rosadas, os lábios já vermelhos, mordidos por conta do nervosismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lembre-se de que este é apenas um meio para um fim. Só preciso de alguns equipamentos que eles têm”, murmura Kiyoomi. Atsumu estremece. “Não vamos passar mais tempo com as pessoas do que absolutamente necessário.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O canto da boca de Atsumu se curva. "É como o lema de sua vida, Omi-Omi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O fato de que ele ainda pode ser tão irritante é realmente encorajador. Ainda assim, Kiyoomi precisa perguntar: “Você ainda quer fazer isso? Sempre podemos fazer outra coisa no hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vamos...” Atsumu faz uma pausa, os dedos apertando seu lenço. "Vamos fazer isso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos voltam a encontrar os de Kiyoomi — um pouco menos nublados agora, cheios de tensão, mas determinados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você pode tirar o lenço agora”, Kiyoomi diz a ele. “O elevador vai direto para o clube, e todos que trabalham aqui assinaram acordos de sigilo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh. Ok.” Atsumu diz e faz o que ele pediu, com dedos inseguros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tecido cai como uma poça em seu colo, expondo o couro brilhante em seu pescoço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi é repentinamente dominado pela vontade de beijá-lo, então ele se inclina sobre o console e junta seus lábios, passando um dedo pelo anel da coleira para manter Atsumu quieto. Ele não tem certeza do que o obriga a fazer isso – talvez um desejo de reivindicar ou talvez tranquilizar Atsumu, provavelmente uma mistura de ambos – mas ele está grato por isso, especialmente quando Atsumu agarra a frente de seu colete e geme, relaxando imediatamente sob seu toque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Kiyoomi se afasta, Atsumu está ofegante, as pupilas dilatadas. Caralho, Kiyoomi está feliz por ter colocado uma coleira nele, porque ele tem certeza que teria que espantar os outros doms com uma vassoura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Para onde estamos indo, isso aqui significa que você é meu até sairmos, entendido?" Kiyoomi diz, puxando o anel um pouco antes de deixar sua mão cair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sorri enquanto deixa Atsumu parecendo em estado de choque e calmamente coloca sua máscara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi estende a mão para o banco de trás para pegar suas bolsas de equipamentos. A primeira é como uma pasta, porque Kiyoomi não acha que a ocasião ou o local exija exatamente uma mochila ou mala atlética. Ele entrega a Atsumu a outra bolsa, uma pequena mala de couro preto. Depois que tudo está pronto, Kiyoomi olha diretamente para Atsumu, cuja coleira está praticamente brilhando na base do pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pronto?" Atsumu concorda. "Vamos lá."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu tira o casaco antes que eles saiam do carro, ficando com uma camisa preta de botão e calça social.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Há uma verificação dos casacos lá em cima”, Kiyoomi diz a ele, ajustando sua própria jaqueta depois que tranca o carro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sim, mas você disse que não vamos sair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi revira os olhos, embora Atsumu não esteja errado. Uma parte dele inexplicavelmente precisa que a equipe de segurança saiba que ele pelo menos chegou com um terno de três peças completo. Ele culpa sua educação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de um passeio de elevador elegante, os dois chegam a um saguão pequeno e imaculado. Kiyoomi vai até a recepção e entrega sua identificação à anfitriã, que verifica sua lista antes de sorrir educadamente para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem-vindo, senhor Sakusa. Posso ver a identidade do seu convidado também?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de uma rápida olhada em Atsumu, ela devolve as duas identidades a eles, bem como uma chave, com um número anexado que Kiyoomi sabe que os deixará entrar em seu quarto privado. Ela pega o casaco de Kiyoomi e o pendura no cabide atrás de sua mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ami vai levá-los para o segurança”, diz ela, gesticulando para sua assistente, uma mulher pequena, que balança a cabeça suavemente para eles. "Aproveite sua noite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muito obrigado,” Kiyoomi diz em nome dele e de Atsumu, que parece ter ficado mudo com toda a experiência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ami os conduz por duas portas duplas, seus saltos estalando no chão de pedra polida. Kiyoomi pode ouvir a pulsação do clube agora que eles estão apenas a uma sala de distância. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles têm que passar por uma verificação com seguranças primeiro. É muito informal aqui: dois homens de terno sentados atrás de uma longa mesa. Um deles se levanta quando eles se aproximam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por aqui,” Ami diz, então inclina a cabeça antes de se afastar para que possam se aproximar do posto de segurança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi coloca sua bolsa na mesa sem avisar e pega a que Atsumu está carregando também, permitindo que um dos guardas os reviste com uma pequena lanterna, o rosto permanecendo completamente impassível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O outro guarda faz uma reverência para eles antes de perguntar: "Posso ficar com todos os telefones e outros dispositivos de comunicação, por favor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi entrega seu telefone, então olha para Atsumu, que parece levemente em pânico enquanto faz o mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso é um procedimento padrão”, diz ele a Atsumu enquanto o guarda coloca os dois telefones em uma pequena caixa. “Ninguém lá dentro tem como registrar nada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O segurança com a caixa olha para Atsumu. “Não se preocupe, senhor. Se precisar acessar seu telefone por qualquer motivo, você pode pegá-lo aqui e fazer chamadas ou enviar mensagens no lobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-certo,” Atsumu gagueja, balançando a cabeça enquanto o segurança gira uma pequena chave para trancar a caixa, então a entrega para Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanto a chave quanto a caixa são numeradas, o que permitirá que Kiyoomi recupere tudo ao sair. Ele enfia a chave no bolso vazio do colete e acena em agradecimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O outro bolso, no qual Kiyoomi está tentando não pensar muito, contém dois preservativos com sabor de pêssego. Atsumu deu a ele várias semanas atrás, em um movimento nada sutil para incluir o sexo oral, depois que o assunto surgiu e Kiyoomi disse a ele que ele nunca fez sem camisinha e nunca planejou fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Espere, o quê? Então você deixou as pessoas fazerem isso, elas simplesmente chuparam você com...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por que você está fazendo essa cara?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque isso é nojento, Omi! O lubrificante tem um gosto horrível e o látex tem um gosto pior ainda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Acho que você está sem sorte, então."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vários dias depois, encontrou Atsumu orgulhosamente colocando uma caixa de preservativos com sabor na mesa da cozinha de Kiyoomi, um sorriso provocativo no rosto, como se ele fosse um gênio por resolver seu próprio problema. Kiyoomi zombou dele e ignorou a caixa na hora, mas ele não resistiu em trazer algumas para Tóquio, só para garantir. Elas são pegajosas e nojentas e as embalagens são laranja brilhante e, apesar de tudo, sua existência tem tirado a paz de Kiyoomi nas últimas semanas, sabendo como Atsumu quer que ele as use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto o segurança que pegou seus telefones destranca o grande cofre atrás da mesa e coloca a pequena caixa dentro, juntando-se a muitas outras, o outro segurança termina de vasculhar suas bolsas e as devolve, tirando Kiyoomi de seus devaneios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aproveite a sua noite,” o homem diz, os olhos disparando para a garganta de Atsumu antes de voltar para a pasta, agora segura, de volta nas mãos de Kiyoomi. Seu comportamento não é nada além de profissional, mas não há como negar o desejo fervendo logo abaixo da superfície. Ele viu tudo que havia nas bolsas, especificamente a pasta; ele sabe exatamente o que eles vão fazer esta noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi não pode deixar de se sentir presunçoso. "Obrigado. Nós vamos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando eles se viram, Ami está esperando a uma distância profissional. "Me sigam por favor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela os conduz por outro pequeno corredor e por uma porta deslizante; de repente, a música está significativamente mais alta, embora mais baixa do que qualquer clube de dança. Ainda não é difícil ouvir Ami quando ela se vira para eles mais uma vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você gostaria de alguma bebida enquanto espera que o serviço que você solicitou em seu quarto privado seja concluído?" ela pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi olha para trás para verificar Atsumu, que está compreensivelmente com os olhos arregalados, observando o espetáculo à sua frente. Não é tão intenso quanto uma masmorra normal de BDSM, como Atsumu temia, já que não havia luz vermelha ou instrumentos de tortura exibidos de forma ostensiva. Na verdade, era bastante chique, com um pequeno bar na parte de trás — embora nenhuma bebida alcoólica seja servida no local. Há também várias mesas pequenas e altas, onde um punhado de pessoas está tomando uma bebida e conversando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fica mais original do outro lado da sala, onde existem três zonas onde uma cena pública está ocorrendo. Sakusa sabe que elas acontecem conforme a solicitação, então o espetáculo nunca é o mesmo em nenhuma das vezes que Kiyoomi visitou anteriormente. Atualmente, há um homem curvado sobre um banco acolchoado sendo vigorosamente surrado por uma domme, com um coque vermelho intenso. No lado direito da sala, há uma mulher com orelhas de gato de couro e nada mais, de quatro em uma gaiola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E na frente e no centro, com uma série de olhos acalorados observando, há um par de corpos pequenos, um homem e uma mulher, suspensos do teto e vestidos com nós intrincados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pisca algumas vezes e Kiyoomi se vira para responder à pergunta de Ami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, duas águas e... uma xícara de chá de jasmim”, diz Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vou pegar para você imediatamente, senhor Sakusa,” ela diz com uma reverência. "E avisarei assim que o serviço do quarto estiver pronto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi leva Atsumu até uma pequena mesa desocupada no canto, uma mão guiando em suas costas. Uma vez lá, Atsumu se posiciona de costas para a parede, um pouco mais perto do que diretamente do outro lado da mesa de Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Serviço?" Atsumu questiona nervosamente, claramente se perguntando que trama horrível Kiyoomi preparou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não se preocupe,” Kiyoomi ri. “Eu só pedi que eles fizessem uma rodada final de higienização no quarto quando nós chegamos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Atsumu gorjeia, um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro no canto de sua boca. "Não pediu uma daquelas gaiolas legais para pessoas pra mim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Por quê? Você quer que eu faça isso?" Kiyoomi dispara de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Omi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ideia não é desagradável, na verdade. Atsumu de joelhos, piscando para Kiyoomi através das barras da gaiola, olhos dourados enormes e suplicantes, lábios entreabertos...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi enrubesce e endireita o colete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns momentos depois, eles recebem suas bebidas. Kiyoomi mantém um olhar cuidadoso em Atsumu, cujo olhos estão percorrendo a sala, seus ombros relaxando e tensionando aleatoriamente. Sua mão está um pouco apertada demais em torno de sua xícara de chá, e Kiyoomi está um pouco preocupado se ele vai se queimar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi diz, chamando sua atenção. "Você está bem? Cor? Isso ainda se aplica aqui.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Verde, definitivamente. É apenas novo e… demais, ”Atsumu diz, os dedos tamborilando no tampo da mesa. “A atmosfera e ver todo mundo fazendo isso e sentindo a coleira é... é como se minha cabeça continuasse querendo se desconectar, mas então eu lembro que estou tipo, em público? Então meio que... estou indo e voltando."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi murmura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É como se eu tivesse que lutar para não entrar no subespaço, o que é estranho, já que não fizemos nada de verdade”, continua Atsumu, deixando escapar uma risadinha tensa. "É apenas... desconfortável ir e voltar, para cima e para baixo, sabe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi respira fundo, tendo que se firmar na confirmação de que Atsumu está lutando contra o subespaço apenas por usar uma coleira em público. Ele dá um passo mais perto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem... não lute contra isso, então”, sugere Kiyoomi, testando uma teoria, mas pronto para recuar se necessário. Atsumu inclina a cabeça. "Eu não esperava que a coleira afetasse tanto você, então eu poderia realmente tentar colocá-lo no subespaço, pelo menos um pouco, agora."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Atsumu fica vermelho e ele desvia os olhos, repentinamente tímido. Kiyoomi estende a mão e o encurrala contra a parede, com as costas entre Atsumu e o resto do clube. Ele estende a mão para passar o dedo na lateral do pescoço de Atsumu, ao longo da linha onde a coleira encontra a pele. Atsumu estremece; Kiyoomi pode ver isso claro como o dia, enquanto suas pupilas explodem e então voltam a focar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você poderia simplesmente deixar acontecer, Atsumu. Eu vou cuidar de tudo e você não precisa se preocupar com nada... nem onde estamos, ou qualquer outro ser humano,” Kiyoomi diz em voz baixa. "Eu cuidarei de você. Tudo que você precisa fazer é exatamente o que eu digo. O que você acha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ouve Atsumu engolir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sim", ele murmura. "Sim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O que disse?" Kiyoomi pressionando-o. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sim. Por favor, Omi," Atsumu suspira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sorri, murmurando </span>
  <em>
    <span>’muito bem’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e então coloca o dedo na coleira de Atsumu e o puxa para frente. Ele leva a outra mão até a nuca de Atsumu e torce os dedos no cabelo, apenas o suficiente para arder. Usando os dois pontos de controle, ele pressiona a testa de Atsumu na curva de seu próprio pescoço e o mantém ali. Ele ouve Atsumu gemer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O interior de Kiyoomi se enche de uma excitação quente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele inclina a cabeça para que Atsumu possa sentir a máscara contra sua orelha e sussurra: “Vou desmontar você, Atsumu. Apenas espere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cabeça de Atsumu pende em seu ombro e ele estremece. Kiyoomi respira fundo, a pele formigando enquanto ele rapidamente olha para trás, examinando a sala. Vários pares de olhos desviam o olhar quando ele faz contato, e Kiyoomi fica novamente grato por ter colocado a coleira em Atsumu antes mesmo de entrarem no prédio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demora muito para que Ami volte para avisá-los que o quarto está pronto. Eles abandonam seus copos de água vazios e o chá pela metade de Atsumu; A mão de Kiyoomi mais uma vez encontra o seu caminho para a parte inferior das costas de Atsumu, enquanto a seguem para longe da sala principal, por um corredor com tetos altos e piso de mármore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ami para no quarto número doze e destranca a porta. “Essas portas travam automaticamente. Se precisar sair da sala a qualquer momento, você pode usar sua chave para voltar para dentro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi acena com a cabeça, segurando a chave que recebeu na recepção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, é essa mesmo”, Ami diz. "O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa neste momento?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Não, obrigado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ami acena. “Foi um prazer ajudá-lo, senhor Sakusa. Espero que você e seu convidado tenham uma noite adorável."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sorri e coloca a ponta dos dedos nas costas de Atsumu, puxando um suspiro dos lábios do outro homem. "Muito obrigado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu também diz em agradecimento, pouco antes de Ami começar a caminhar de volta pelo longo corredor. Kiyoomi olha para a porta aberta e pensa sobre o que está logo atrás dela, estremecendo de antecipação, enquanto conduz Atsumu para dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que Kiyoomi acende as luzes, seu estômago se revira de alegria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um robusto equipamento de suspensão de metal fica no meio da sala, dois postes verticais com pelo menos trinta centímetros mais altos do que eles, conectados no topo por uma barra horizontal de igual comprimento. Existem numerosos entalhes em todos os três, onde cordas ou algemas podem se acomodar para evitar deslizamento depois que o cordão de suspensão estiver preso, mas Kiyoomi não vai usar esse equipamento exatamente da maneira mais tradicional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uau,” Atsumu respira ao lado dele. "Achei que você tivesse dito que não era uma masmorra, Omi!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em vez de responder a provocação, Kiyoomi sorri. “Cuidado aí. Você menciona isso com bastante frequência e acho que você gostaria de ir a uma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o canto do olho, Kiyoomi vê Atsumu abaixar a cabeça, um forte rubor colorindo suas bochechas. O sorriso de Kiyoomi se aprofunda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Atsumu ainda está vermelho quando ele começa a explorar a sala, caminhando até o equipamento de suspensão e testando a robustez do metal. Kiyoomi apenas o observa por alguns momentos, em seguida, caminha até o grande sofá de couro para colocar sua pasta. Mais uma vez, Kiyoomi fica impressionado com o cuidado que o estabelecimento tem na escolha de seus móveis. Não parece clínico, mas o sofá moderno não tem almofadas nem fendas — nenhum lugar que não possa ser limpo meticulosamente.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi verifica por cima do ombro para confirmar se Atsumu ainda está inspecionando o equipamento antes de abrir a pasta para retirar as algemas e elos de corrente longa, fechando-a rapidamente antes que Atsumu tenha a chance de se aproximar e ver o que mais há dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Então, este era o equipamento que você precisava, hein?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi remove sua máscara e extrai um par de luvas de nitrilo do bolso de seu colete, então se vira para ver Atsumu olhando de forma avaliadora ao redor da sala, com as mãos nos quadris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sim. Eu quero acesso a qualquer parte do seu corpo que eu escolher,” ele confirma, puxando cada luva com um estalo satisfatório, que faz Atsumu estremecer e enrubescer. "Além disso, você é forte e preciso de algo que possa mantê-lo completamente imóvel, sem correr o risco de quebrar qualquer coisa no meu apartamento."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu parece encantado com esta declaração objetiva de fato. "Sabia que você não poderia resistir a essas armas, Omi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi resiste ao impulso de colocar a cabeça entre as mãos quando vê Atsumu começar a flexionar seus bíceps. Ele definitivamente não está mais nem perto do subespaço; Kiyoomi terá que iniciar do zero. Tudo bem, no entanto. Ele não se importa em começar de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu para no meio da pose. "Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tire a roupa e espere perto da plataforma”, diz Kiyoomi. Ele faz uma pausa enquanto os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam. "Fique com a coleira."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele observa com satisfação sombria, enquanto o rubor anterior no rosto de Atsumu volta com força total, espalhando-se sob a gola de sua camisa quando ele começa a se atrapalhar com os botões. Kiyoomi não tem certeza se algum dia será capaz de conciliar a maneira como Atsumu age em público com a maneira de como ele entra no quarto depois de apenas alguns comandos bem colocados e toques suaves. Realmente não é preciso muito; quase faz Kiyoomi se perguntar se metade da razão de Atsumu ser tão pirralho o tempo todo é porque ele quer que alguém o coloque em seu lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi estremece, piscando várias vezes e voltando a se concentrar nas linhas duras do peito e abdômen de Atsumu, enquanto a camisa desliza de seus ombros, caindo no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vou dobrar,” Atsumu diz rapidamente, antes que Kiyoomi possa abrir a boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi solta uma risada e observa o canto da boca de Atsumu se curvar enquanto ele tira as calças e meias e, finalmente, sua cueca. Quando ele termina, fiel à sua palavra, ele dobra todas as roupas e as coloca em uma pilha organizada em cima de uma cômoda que Kiyoomi sabe que está cheia de lubrificantes de cortesia, preservativos e vários instrumentos de impacto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por apenas um momento, Kiyoomi está completamente distraído com a ideia de puxar aquelas gavetas e forçar Atsumu a escolher sua própria arma de punição. Mas não, não foi isso que ele planejou hoje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de trazer as algemas, Kiyoomi casualmente caminha até o guarda-roupa do outro lado da sala, que contém outros suprimentos, e puxa uma esteira dobrável acolchoada semelhante às que costumavam usar na aula de ginástica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem tudo tem que ser sofisticado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu está esperando, mudando seu peso e parecendo evitar olhar para Kiyoomi, todo educado e obediente, quando ele se aproxima com a esteira e a coloca no chão embaixo da plataforma. Kiyoomi sorri maliciosamente ao notar a brecha na fachada de Atsumu, olhos se voltando para o cenário com curiosidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi recua e se vira em direção a Atsumu e a plataforma, dando a ele apenas alguns segundos extras para observar ao seu redor. Então ele cruza os olhos com ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ajoelhe-se,” ele diz, simples e claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam e o rubor rasteja por suas bochechas, enquanto Kiyoomi o observa pisar no tapete e se ajoelhar entre duas barras verticais de ferro. Os movimentos dóceis são quase reverentes e enviam uma energia pesada pelo ar — Atsumu está ajoelhado com nada além de uma coleira, obedientemente sentado sobre os calcanhares e olhando para Kiyoomi, com expectativa por sua próxima instrução. Seu pau já está meio duro, balançando deliciosamente entre as pernas, e Kiyoomi ainda nem levantou um dedo para contê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Confortável?" Kiyoomi pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use suas palavras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu engole em seco e seus dedos se contraem onde estão apoiados nos joelhos, "S-sim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bom. Agora,” Kiyoomi se aproxima, cada batida de seus sapatos ecoando no chão polido, “Eu vou algemar você à plataforma para que você não possa se mover, Atsumu. Então você vai pra gozar mim, repetidamente, até que eu termine com você."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normalmente, Atsumu xingaria ou faria algum comentário, mas ele apenas encara Kiyoomi estupefato e afirma com a cabeça. Kiyoomi sorri enquanto pega uma das conhecidas algemas forradas de pelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dê-me seus pulsos, Atsumu,” ele instrui e Atsumu obedece sem hesitação, segurando-os diante dele. Kiyoomi desliza uma algema em torno de um pulso e continua a falar: “Eu sei que você está assumindo que estamos fazendo overstim novamente, mas não é exatamente isso, Atsumu. Você não estava ciente disso, mas todo esse edging o treinou para algo novo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi algema cuidadosamente o outro pulso de Atsumu e então leva as correntes de aço em suas palmas. Cada um deles tem um espaçador em forma de Y em uma extremidade, que Kiyoomi pode prender nas argolas em D nos lados opostos das algemas, então os pulsos de Atsumu ficarão em um ângulo seguro, não importa o quão forte ele puxa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi pretende que ele puxe com força.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele passa os dedos enluvados pela coleira até o queixo de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suba,” ele comanda e Atsumu segue a ordem obedientemente, cílios tremulando enquanto ele se levanta e fica de joelhos. “Hoje vamos ver se você consegue ter um orgasmo seco, Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi,” Atsumu murmura baixinho, a voz tensa. Seu queixo se contorce como se quisesse pressionar a palma de Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi afasta a mão e a cabeça de Atsumu cai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele usa a ponta do sapato para fazer Atsumu espaçar seus joelhos alguns centímetros a mais, uma posição que ele sabe que lhe dará todo o acesso de que precisa. Em seguida, ele puxa os braços de Atsumu para cima, um de cada vez, em forma de Y, prendendo as correntes das extremidades no suporte de suspensão, fixando-as no lugar. Kiyoomi recua para observar seu trabalho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cabeça de Atsumu está pendurada, respirando um pouco pesado, enquanto ele parece tentar se controlar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi se vira e vai até a pasta, pegando alguns itens antes de retornar ao tapete, desta vez atrás de Atsumu. Ele se ajoelha e coloca seus itens no chão. Em seguida, estende a mão enluvada e as desliza pela parte externa das coxas de Atsumu, roçando-as na altura de sua cintura e sobre sua caixa torácica, que infla quando Atsumu respira fundo sob a atenção. As correntes tilintam, só um pouco. Kiyoomi saboreia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se você já ficar totalmente duro, a próxima parte será difícil”, Kiyoomi comenta, enquanto pega um pequeno objeto de silicone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele aperta um botão e um zumbido baixo se espalha pela sala. Kiyoomi avança, o peito nas costas de Atsumu, colocando o queixo sobre o ombro alheio. Atsumu se contorce um pouco enquanto Kiyoomi o segura e, em seguida, estica habilmente o anel vibrante sobre seu pênis e bolas. Kiyoomi posiciona o brinquedo de forma que ele zumbe bem embaixo dos testículos de Atsumu. Ele pressiona para cima, aumentando a pressão na área sensível entre as pernas de Atsumu, por apenas um momento — apenas para ouvi-lo ofegar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso vai ser bom, mas também vai tornar mais fácil para você”, explica Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tornar o que mais fácil?” Atsumu suspira, arqueando um pouco as costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi alisa alguns dedos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como eu disse, orgasmo seco,” Kiyoomi explica enquanto desliza um único dedo para dentro de Atsumu sem muito preâmbulo. "Eu não quis dizer orgasmos forçados até que você não tenha mais nada para dar... embora possamos tentar isso em outra hora..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele diz a última frase bem no ouvido de Atsumu e observa todo o seu corpo estremecer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não,” Kiyoomi continua. “Um orgasmo seco é diferente. Vou te ensinar como separar o orgasmo e a ejaculação.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não entendi—nnh,” Atsumu diz, interrompendo-se quando Kiyoomi insere um segundo dedo e começa a acariciar suas paredes internas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estremece e engasga. A atenção para sua próstata não é realmente necessária, mas Kiyoomi não consegue superar o quão sensível ele é. É uma das razões pelas quais Kiyoomi achou que o outro aceitaria tão bem o que eles vão tentar hoje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quero dizer, você vai chegar ao clímax, mas não vai gozar”, reitera Kiyoomi. Ele passa a mão livre entre as pernas de Atsumu, sobre o períneo. “Existem músculos, aqui e em outros lugares, que você já exercitou todas as vezes que interrompeu orgasmos. Quando você está perto e tentando não gozar, você os pressiona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por cima do ombro de Atsumu, ele vê seu pau balançar, para cima e para baixo. Kiyoomi sorri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, esses músculos,” ele ri, torcendo os dedos por dentro, fazendo Atsumu gemer. “Como quando ultrapassar, você vai chegar o mais perto possível do ponto de inflexão, mas desta vez Atsumu, você vai se permitir ir além do ponto sem volta. Então você vai se flexionar, se conter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-o quê?" Atsumu estremece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se você fizer direito, você gozará, mas será seco, sem ejacular. E você vai ficar mais duro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Há mais, mas Kiyoomi mantém isso para si por enquanto. Em vez de elaborar, ele puxa os dedos para fora da entrada de Atsumu, que tenta se agarrar a ele. Ele pega o outro item e o cobre com lubrificante. É um plug curvo, liso e preto. Ele desliza facilmente, Atsumu gemendo, mas mal resistindo enquanto se acomoda firmemente contra sua próstata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi se levanta e anda ao redor da moldura de bondage, e retira mais dois itens da caixa, um controle remoto preto e um cinza. Em seguida, ele se vira e se senta no sofá, o braço estendido ao longo do encosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-o que você...?" Atsumu pergunta quando ele percebe que Kiyoomi se acomodou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não vai precisar de muito de mim na primeira vez. Na verdade, acho que minha participação pode ser prejudicial. Você precisa se concentrar em como está se sentindo”, explica Kiyoomi e, em seguida, clica no botão do controle remoto preto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu salta para a frente e engasga quando um segundo zumbido se junta ao primeiro. O leve zumbido do anel peniano não fará muito por Atsumu, além de tornar as sensações um pouco mais abrangentes, mas o vibrador sofisticado e de alta qualidade em sua bunda definitivamente fará. Kiyoomi fez muitas pesquisas sobre ele antes de comprar, certificando-se de que teria o tipo de vibração estrondosa que seria estimulante, sem nunca deixar Atsumu entorpecido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já parece estar fazendo seu trabalho, o suor brotando na testa de Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como de costume, a configuração é suficiente para deixar Atsumu bem agitado, então leva apenas um ou dois minutos para ele ficar duro como uma rocha, talvez ainda mais duro do que o normal com a ajuda do anel peniano. Nesse ponto, Kiyoomi clica em um botão no controle remoto preto, para aumentar um nível do plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu inala profundamente e seus bíceps flexionam. Ele parece incrível, forte e corado, a coleira brilhando na base de sua garganta. Kiyoomi sabia que gostaria de assistir isso, mas ver Atsumu em exibição assim está fazendo isso ainda mais do que ele esperava. Há algo primitivo na posição em que Kiyoomi o colocou. Normalmente, ele não admitiria, mas atrás de portas fechadas — sozinho — é diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você fica bem assim, Atsumu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obrigado,” Atsumu diz com uma risada ofegante, se ajoelhando. "Eu me exercito."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi está feliz por Atsumu parecer estar mantendo a cabeça mais limpa do que o normal, provavelmente porque ele sabe que vai precisar para realizar o que Kiyoomi pediu a ele. Ainda…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi troca para a próxima configuração do vibrador e Atsumu se encolhe e xinga enquanto joga a cabeça para trás. Sua respiração adquire uma forma mais espessa e os olhos de Kiyoomi percorrem avidamente sua garganta e seu peito arfante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merda... continue assim e não vou durar muito,” Atsumu diz, mordendo o lábio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isso é bom. Você não precisa se conter”, diz Kiyoomi. Quando tem certeza de que Atsumu não está olhando, ele se ajusta em suas calças. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não é como se Atsumu não soubesse que isso excita Kiyoomi, mas ele ainda prefere evitar alimentar, constantemente, o ego do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os quadris de Atsumu começaram a se mover, pequenos movimentos giratórios fazendo seu pênis pesado balançar obscenamente no ar. Está ainda mais duro agora; Kiyoomi sente o desejo surpreendente de tocá-lo, como se ele estivesse claramente desesperado para ser tocado. Kiyoomi não tem certeza de quanto tempo passa dessa forma, seus olhos treinados nitidamente em cada contração e flexão do corpo contido de Atsumu, enquanto as vibrações inevitáveis o empurram cada vez mais perto da borda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Omi, eu-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você está perto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu range os dentes e afirma com a cabeça. O polegar de Kiyoomi afunda no estofamento do sofá enquanto observa com foco a laser, enquanto Atsumu engole para respirar e se desloca no tapete acolchoado. Ele está acostumado a conter o orgasmo, mas parece estar procurando desesperadamente pela linha que Kiyoomi descreveu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deixe-se ir, Atsumu. Sinta o ponto de inflexão”, diz Kiyoomi, sentindo-se inclinar para frente contra sua vontade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu respira fundo, os quadris se contraem, um leve zumbido, quase tangível, na própria pele de Kiyoomi. Qual deve ser a sensação contra Atsumu, bem no interior, onde ele é tão sensível...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi é quase pego de surpresa quando os olhos de Atsumu se abrem e ele engasga. Seus quadris resistem uma vez e, em seguida, seu abdômen ondula como o oceano, toda a parte inferior de seu corpo se contraindo quando um gemido quebrado escapa de sua garganta. Seu pênis balança bruscamente e seus quadris se movem para frente — uma, duas, cinco vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com tudo isso, ele não derrama uma gota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então os quadris de Atsumu param de se mover e ele cede nas garras das restrições. A boca de Kiyoomi está seca; quase automaticamente, ele desce um nível do plug para deixá-lo descansar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom, Atsumu. Você conseguiu”, elogia Kiyoomi. "Eu não tinha certeza se você conseguiria na primeira tentativa, mas você costuma me surpreender." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh meu Deus,” Atsumu diz enquanto recupera o fôlego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Como foi?" Kiyoomi pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu gozei...” Atsumu murmura, piscando surpreso. “Foi só um pouco, mas... é diferente. Eu não...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi consegue adivinhar o que Atsumu está tentando articular. Não existe o mesmo período de espera após um orgasmo seco; ele não vai ficar mole e seu corpo ainda não estará totalmente satisfeito. Esse é o ponto principal, e Kiyoomi não consegue tirar o sorriso do rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bom. Então, por que não tentamos de novo?", pergunta Kyoomi, fixando os olhos em Atsumu enquanto ele aumenta a configuração do plug duas vezes consecutivas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu geme alto, correntes soando claramente enquanto ele balança para frente e para trás. Não é o mesmo som de dor que Atsumu faz quando está superestimulado. Este é um gemido de prazer, um som que Kiyoomi conhece bem, reforçado pelo jeito que ele mal consegue ver a entrada de Atsumu apertando em torno do plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi, o que—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você gozou, mas não realmente. Não há realmente nada que o impeça de gozar de novo, e agora que você sabe como é, pode fazer de novo, Atsumu. E vai ser mais intenso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam, enquanto sua respiração dispara mais uma vez. Ele está gemendo novamente; sem uma mordaça, os sons estão começando a ecoar obscenamente pela sala à prova de som. Kiyoomi os absorve como uma espécie de viciado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu se inclina para frente o máximo que pode, ombros tensos como se ele estivesse tentando se proteger contra as vibrações. Quando ele olha para baixo para fechar os olhos, porém, Kiyoomi fala novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olhe para mim, Atsumu. Quero ver quando você gozar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu suspira e morde o lábio, os olhos parecendo um pouco lacrimejantes, mas ele segue as instruções, encontrando o olhar de Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso apenas parece levá-lo de volta ainda mais rápido. Não é como se ele tivesse um período refratário real depois de gozar, e Kiyoomi não deu um tempo para ele. Em vez disso, ele tentou mantê-lo bem naquele ponto doce, onde o prazer começa a subir em direção ao seu pico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parece difícil para Atsumu manter contato visual, mas Kiyoomi espera que isso o mantenha focado o suficiente para evitar ejacular. Seus olhos estão queimando um no outro, o rosto de Kiyoomi afiado, mas aquecido, Atsumu quase desmoronando com suas bochechas em chamas, pálpebras pesadas e lábios vermelhos, mordidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lembre-se, basta passar da borda e depois parar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu acena com a cabeça, enquanto seu corpo começa a balançar novamente e mais sons começam a sair de seus lábios, pequenos gemidos se transformando em grunhidos, enquanto suas pálpebras tremem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhn-ah! Uhn-nnn-uuuuuhhhgn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos finalmente não conseguem lutar contra o instinto opressor de se fecharem, enquanto seu corpo arqueia e sua cabeça cai para trás, gemendo alto durante seu segundo clímax seco. Kiyoomi não recua as vibrações imediatamente desta vez, em vez disso, deixa-as queimar o corpo de Atsumu, observando seu estômago e quadris girarem continuamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele é uma miragem. Kiyoomi sente que mal consegue respirar. Ele finalmente abaixa as vibrações quando Atsumu solta algo como um soluço e fica momentaneamente mole; conforme Atsumu se acalma, estremecendo, tremendo e piscando em descrença nebulosa, Kiyoomi descobre que não pode mais ficar parado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O queixo de Atsumu está brilhante de saliva onde ele babou um pouco, a boca aberta enquanto ele tenta recuperar o fôlego. A visão está borrada, e Kiyoomi deveria sentir repulsa, e ainda...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, agora, na visão de Atsumu, mais uma vez superando as expectativas de gozar seco duas vezes seguidas, amarrado lindamente e obediente em sua coleira... aqueles malditos preservativos com sabor de pêssego estão queimando no bolso de Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele xinga baixinho e se levanta, o tecido deslizando sobre o comprimento dolorosamente duro de seu pênis. Atsumu nem sequer pareceu notar, ainda piscando pra longe, estrelas nos olhos com os plugs vibrando em suas configurações mais lentas, mas ele  olha em direção ao som dos sapatos de Kiyoomi no chão quando caminha até ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omiii…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Olhe para você", murmura Kiyoomi, agora perto o suficiente para estender a mão e passá-la pelo cabelo de Atsumu. Ele se inclina para o toque e geme, olhando para Kiyoomi com devoção e desejo se misturando em cada plano de seu rosto. “Você se saiu tão bem. Eu sabia que você conseguiria fazer isso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu faz um barulho alegre, pálpebras tremulando enquanto os cantos de sua boca se erguem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, como ele sabe que Atsumu vai entender exatamente o que fará a seguir sem qualquer explicação, Kiyoomi enfia a mão em seu colete e tira uma das horríveis embalagens laranja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam comicamente com a visão, em seguida, deslizam para baixo para onde Kiyoomi está com uma tenda na costura de suas calças. "Sim…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sorri. "Isso responde à minha pergunta, então."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Porra, sim, Omi, por favor, deixe-me, eu vou-" Atsumu suspira e se contorce, os vibradores ainda zumbindo baixinho, o pau ainda completamente duro- "Eu farei isso tão bem para você, por favor..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caralho. Kiyoomi engole em seco enquanto seu pau se contorce. “Eu quero que você fique quieto pra mim, Atsumu. Eu quero usar sua boca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu estremece, as correntes tilintam, e como se fosse minúsculas pérolas, pré-gozo sai da cabeça de seu pau, o suficiente para vazar um pouco até mesmo através do anel peniano. Ele lambe os lábios e murmura: "Ainda vou fazer isso ser bom para você."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eu sei que você vai", murmura Kiyoomi, acariciando o couro cabeludo com a mão que ainda está enterrada no cabelo. Merda, ele está animado. "Meu bom menino."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu fecha os olhos com força e morde o lábio, gemendo baixinho com o elogio. Kiyoomi puxa um pouco seu cabelo e observa seus dentes afundarem mais na maciez. Em seguida, ele retira a mão, colocando-a no bolso e aperta um controle remoto aleatório, aumentando duas vezes a configuração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo zumbido abafado e a forma como Atsumu grita, arqueando as costas, franzindo as sobrancelhas do jeito que faz quando Kiyoomi enrola os dedos dentro dele corretamente, ele adivinha que era o controle remoto do plug. Ele está grato, considerando que precisa de um momento sem a atenção de Atsumu para se equilibrar, um pouco sobrecarregado por quão íntimo tudo isso parece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, enquanto Atsumu está se recuperando da estimulação renovada, Kiyoomi respira fundo e desabotoa as calças, com o coração batendo forte contra sua caixa torácica enquanto pensa onde vai colocar seu pênis. Está liso e rígido quando ele o puxa para fora da fenda na frente de sua cueca, latejando enquanto rola o preservativo sobre ele. O nariz de Kiyoomi enruga com o cheiro de pêssego artificial, mas não está nem perto o suficiente de estragar a excitação que o percorre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se aproxima, respirando com dificuldade. Ele está no limite e os lábios de Atsumu nem sequer o tocaram ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Atsumu estão abertos novamente, fixos em seu pau. Kiyoomi fica sem atenção enquanto fecha o pequeno espaço restante entre eles; quando ele se segura com o polegar sobre a ponta, Atsumu fica de boca aberta e ele mostra a língua, na expectativa. Kiyoomi engole em seco, a visão atingindo-o como um soco no estômago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi disse a Atsumu para ficar parado, mas não o repreendeu quando ele fica impaciente e estica o pescoço para frente, para fechar os lábios ao redor da cabeça do pênis de Kiyoomi. Ele não o repreende porque não pode, porque não tem fôlego para isso, porque seus pulmões estão congelados e seu cérebro está em curto-circuito. A boca de Atsumu está molhada, macia e quente. Ele pisca para Kiyoomi, implorando com os olhos, enquanto seus lábios deslizam sobre o pênis de Kiyoomi, tentando engolir mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O instinto sombrio se apodera do corpo de Kiyoomi e suas mãos voam espontaneamente para agarrar punhados do cabelo macio de Atsumu, antes de seus quadris saltarem para frente, empurrando-se para dentro pela primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O calor escorregadio que estava banhando a ponta de seu pênis agora o envolve completamente. Kiyoomi grunhe e se afasta, sentindo a língua de Atsumu deslizar ao longo da parte inferior de seu eixo enquanto ele o faz; ele dá meio passo à frente para que Atsumu não tenha que esticar o pescoço e então empurra de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh merda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cada estocada é melhor do que a anterior. Novamente. E de novo. Kiyoomi entra no ritmo sem nem ao mesmo perceber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu considera isso como um sonho. Kiyoomi sabia que sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlick, schlick, schlick...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu engasga quando vai muito fundo, um barulho úmido que envia arrepios nos ombros de Kiyoomi, enquanto a garganta de Atsumu tem espasmos ao redor dele. Kiyoomi recua um pouco em um pedido de desculpas, não vai tão fundo na próxima vez, mas também não diminui o ritmo implacável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Caralho, gostoso."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu geme com o elogio, o calor molhado vibrando ao redor do pênis de Kiyoomi. Ele aumenta seu aperto no cabelo de Atsumu, o seu interior comprimindo enquanto Atsumu o trata com aquela língua pecaminosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sim, você gosta disso?" Atsumu geme novamente. "Eu sei que você gosta. Você foi feito para isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso consegue uma reação ainda mais barulhenta, um som gutural do fundo da garganta de Atsumu que é cortado toda vez que Kiyoomi se enterra lá dentro. É conversa suja, mas Kiyoomi está sendo sincero. Seu estômago revira sempre que ele pensa sobre o quão naturalmente submisso Atsumu é. Ele se lembra daquela vez no bar quando eles falaram sobre as primeiras paixões, como Atsumu ficou pasmo ao falar sobre como seu capitão da escola era bom em mantê-lo na linha. Atsumu provavelmente queria algo assim por anos antes de Kiyoomi finalmente dar a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Porra,  feito para ficar de joelhos," Kiyoomi solta, sem conseguir segurar as palavras. “Não estou certo? Você precisa disso há muito tempo. Aposto que você queria seu capitão, o do colégio... Kita, certo? Aposto que você queria que ele o colocasse em seu lugar e nem sabia disso. Você provavelmente causou problemas para ele esperando, no fundo, que ele o pusesse de joelhos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu fica tenso e Kiyoomi passa cerca de meio segundo se perguntando se ele acabou de cruzar a linha antes de Atsumu gemer, puxando as correntes com tanta força que suas algemas de couro rangem. Suas sobrancelhas franzem e mais lágrimas escorregam entre seus cílios, enquanto ele empurra para frente novamente, tentando levar Kiyoomi ainda mais fundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merda. Merda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eu sabia disso. Porra!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se sente ainda mais desequilibrado quando os olhos de Atsumu piscam e se abrem, o olhar dourado aquoso instável, enquanto olha para Kiyoomi suplicante com a boca cheia e a garganta envolta em couro. Ele é um sem vergonha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outra engasgada lasciva quando o controle de Kiyoomi escorrega e ele empurra muito fundo. Ele não consegue tirar os olhos do rosto de Atsumu, do lugar onde seu pênis continua desaparecendo na boca do outro, de seus olhos derramando lágrimas livremente por suas bochechas. Deus, ele é tão bom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi afasta a mão para remexer no bolso à procura do outro controle remoto, com a intenção de recompensá-lo. Ele aperta o botão no segundo em que o encontra - uma, duas vezes - e olha para baixo para ver o contorno do borrão do anel vibrante onde está aninhado na base do pau de Atsumu enquanto o mesmo uiva, o som abafado pelo pau de Kiyoomi. Seus ruídos são mais urgentes depois disso; as vibrações de seus gemidos são tão boas que Kiyoomi pega o outro controle remoto e aumenta a velocidade do plug mais uma vez, antes de enterrar a mão no cabelo de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tem que fechar os olhos por um segundo enquanto Atsumu grita, um arrepio o percorre ao imaginar o que Atsumu deve estar sentindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sai após mais ou menos um minuto, dando a Atsumu a chance de respirar livremente. Uma longa linha de saliva se estende da ponta de seu pênis até os lábios inchados de Atsumu. É nojento e hipnotizante, e Kiyoomi leva muito tempo para afastá-lo. A cabeça de Atsumu pende para frente e ele geme, seu pau se contraindo enquanto Kiyoomi observa. Ele está começando a ficar tenso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Respire", Kiyoomi o lembra, segurando seu queixo, inclinando o rosto para trás com o polegar pressionado em sua bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmnnngh,” Atsumu engasga. Os nós dos dedos dele ficaram brancos onde estão agarrando as correntes. "Omi... parece..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não consegue nem terminar uma frase. "Você está perto de novo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu fecha os olhos e acena com a cabeça, quase soluçando quando mais pérolas precoces na cabeça de seu pau escorrem pela fenda, forçadas para fora dele pelas vibrações implacáveis contra sua próstata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom,” Kiyoomi ronrona, passando a ponta do dedo sobre sua pele aquecida e enxugando algumas lágrimas. "Isso é bom. Deixe acontecer, Atsumu. Eu quero que você goze de novo. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outro quase soluço. Kiyoomi desliza seu dedo até o queixo de Atsumu e inclina sua cabeça para onde ele quer, encontrando seus olhos mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me responda, Atsumu." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sim,” Atsumu gagueja. "Sim, sim - eu posso fazer isso, eu prometo - Om..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sorri e dá um tapinha na bochecha dele. "Ai está."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então ele se segura e empurra seu pau de volta para a boca frouxa de Atsumu. O barulho de surpresa que Atsumu deixa escapar reflete o pequeno som de prazer que passa pelos lábios de Kiyoomi, o aperto em seu controle escorregando a cada deslizamento quente sobre seu pênis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os ruídos de Atsumu começam a ficar mais em pânico, olhos arregalados frenéticos enquanto ele engasga com o pau de Kiyoomi e os vibradores o deixam cada vez mais perto da borda. Kiyoomi tem certeza de que não terá nenhum problema em ficar duro novamente para uma segunda rodada se decidir terminar esta enterrado no calor da garganta de Atsumu, então ele se deixa lançar em direção ao seu próprio pico, grunhindo enquanto fode a boca de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu simplesmente não consegue parar de fazer barulho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm — nnh — mm'ih — mm'ih—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah Merda. Ele está tentando dizer o nome de Kiyoomi, assim como faz sempre que tem algo na boca - exceto que, desta vez, em vez de uma mordaça de bola, é -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Porra" Kiyoomi rosna, puxando Atsumu cada vez mais para cima dele a cada vez que seus quadris saltam para frente, "porra - faça isso, goze para mim - goze agora - Atsumu-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se olham por um doloroso segundo e Kiyoomi sente chamas lamberem seu corpo enquanto ele percebe o pânico e a vulnerabilidade nadando nas profundezas do olhar de Atsumu - então os olhos de Atsumu rolam para trás em sua cabeça e ele solta um grito abafado quando começa a tremer. Kiyoomi olha para baixo e vê gotas grossas de pré-gozo claro deslizando pela fenda de seu pênis, enquanto ele sacode e salta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu está gozando seco novamente, assim como Kiyoomi disse a ele para fazer. Ao seu comando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi tem que fechar os olhos, ofegando quando o prazer agudo o agarra pela garganta, sufocando o fôlego, enquanto ele goza na camisinha e se enterra o mais fundo que pode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu gemido baixo quando ele começa a descer de seu pico parece enviar Atsumu ao frenesi, ganindo em torno de seu pau e fazendo as correntes rangerem novamente. Isso faz Kiyoomi perceber que Atsumu ainda está gozando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tinha lido que gozar seco pode permitir vários orgasmos seguidos, mas Kiyoomi só  percebe a veracidade disso enquanto ele pisca através de sua própria neblina pós-orgásmica e registra os quadris de Atsumu mexer mais e mais. Ele leva mais alguns segundos para perceber que Atsumu está sugando ar freneticamente pelo nariz entre cada gemido enquanto ele goza e goza e se esforça para respirar em torno do pau de Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merda," Kiyoomi respira, saindo da boca de Atsumu com um silvo obsceno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmnnnghhh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz de Atsumu está rouca, se transformando em um gemido áspero, enquanto ele cai em outra rodada de tremores e puxa suas amarras, músculos salientes sob sua pele. Kiyoomi desliga o plug, preocupado que, se não fizer, Atsumu ficará exausto demais para continuar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Kiyoomi não terminou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu fica relaxado, o terceiro orgasmo finalmente chegando ao fim quando Kiyoomi o acalma brevemente, os dedos em seu cabelo, suavemente em sua garganta, sobre o couro da coleira que envolve seu pescoço. Então ele se vira, amarrando o preservativo e enfiando-se de volta nas calças. Ele joga o látex pegajoso na pequena lata de lixo perto da porta e limpa as mãos com um pano úmido do bolso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ele se vira, Atsumu está se contorcendo, uma pequena careta em seu rosto por causa das vibrações contínuas. Ele está esfregando as coxas, o pau balançando entre as pernas, enquanto seus bíceps flexionam e lutam contra as correntes resistentes que o prendem ao equipamento ainda mais resistente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fique parado,” Kiyoomi diz a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu não dá nenhuma indicação de que o ouviu. Ele ainda está torcendo em suas amarras, choramingando intermitentemente e agora puxando as correntes com tanta força que seu corpo sai do chão, todo o seu peso suportado pela plataforma. É uma visão deliciosa, mas Kiyoomi precisa que ele fique parado para o que planejou a seguir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele poderia prender uma corda ou corrente ao anel na base da garganta de Atsumu, ameaçando suas vias aéreas se ele se mover para o lado errado, mas isso parece um pouco intenso para a primeira vez de Atsumu em uma coleira, além de não resolver o problema de sua parte inferior do corpo movendo-se erraticamente. Felizmente, Kiyoomi trouxe equipamento extra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você quer ajuda para ficar parado?" ele pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após uma pausa de alguns segundos, Atsumu acena com a cabeça, olhando para o chão enquanto suas pernas tremem e um rubor pinta suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A barra espaçadora de Kiyoomi estava adormecida em seu armário desde a primeira cena deles juntos, mas ele a trouxe porque suspeitava que poderia ser útil. Ele a tira da bolsa que mandou Atsumu carregar, junto com duas algemas de coxa resistentes e outro conjunto de correntes. Atsumu se contorce novamente quando vê o que Kiyoomi trouxe para ele, mas morde o lábio e geme novamente como o masoquista que é, deixando Kiyoomi colocar as algemas sem resistência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma vez que a barra espaçadora está no lugar e as correntes foram firmemente presas ao equipamento, a única parte do corpo que Atsumu é capaz de mover são seus quadris. Suas pernas estão separadas, presas por correntes para que ele não possa mais se levantar, de braços abertos, como uma espécie de escultura obscena. Ele parece tão forte assim, grupos de músculos definidos brilhando com o suor, todo aquele poder submetido de boa vontade às mãos de Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele está duro como sempre, ainda mais desde que Kiyoomi imobilizou suas pernas. O anel peniano e o plug ainda estão vibrando em configurações baixas. Três orgasmos secos parecem ter apenas diminuído o efeito dos mesmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi quer ver até onde podem ir com isso, e ele nem mesmo trouxe a estrela da noite. Ele caminha de volta para o sofá e sua pasta. De dentro, ele recupera um objeto maior, com uma bola redonda em uma das pontas, uma varinha mágica. É a mesma marca de luxo do plug, preta com detalhes em prata, que Kiyoomi estaria mentindo se dissesse que não achava satisfatório. É um clássico, e Kiyoomi sempre quis tentar usar um em um submisso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sorri, enquanto se volta para Atsumu, os olhos treinados em seu rosto para captar o momento em que ele avista o novo brinquedo. Com certeza, seus olhos se arregalam deliciosamente e ele, aparentemente inconsciente, se afasta da figura de Kiyoomi que se aproxima. Kiyoomi faz um desvio para pegar um banquinho em outro canto da sala e o coloca na frente de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se senta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você sabe o que é isso, Atsumu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cabeça de Atsumu, frouxa no pescoço, o rosto uma bagunça, ele acena. Kiyoomi sorri, mais caloroso do que o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bom", ele ronrona. “Você vai gozar para mim mais uma vez. Vamos ver quanto tempo você pode durar contra a varinha, e quanto tempo você pode continuar gozando. Se conseguir aguentar por tempo suficiente, talvez eu tenha tempo para ficar duro para foder você..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu está balançando a cabeça novamente, quase delirando enquanto os primeiros dois vibradores continuam zumbindo, os olhos fixos no terceiro. Ele realmente é um menino tão bom assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi passa uma mão calmamente pelo cabelo de Atsumu enquanto clica na varinha. Seu zumbido é mais alto que os outros dois, chamando a atenção. Atsumu choraminga, mas seu pau balança, traindo-o. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, não é onde Kiyoomi vai primeiro, em vez disso, ele desliza a mão pela coxa de Atsumu e coloca a ponta da varinha entre elas e a pressiona contra o períneo de Atsumu, logo atrás da base vibrante do anel peniano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O efeito é instantâneo. Atsumu grita e se contorce, a próstata atacada de ambos os lados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-hnn! Ah-hnn! Ah-hnn!" Ele chora, a voz quebrando em cada gemido, enquanto ele luta e não consegue se livrar do prazer opressor. As correntes presas às algemas de suas coxas nem mesmo o deixam levantar mais do que um centímetro. Kiyoomi apenas pressiona um pouco mais firmemente e estende a mão para puxar um dos mamilos de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso o faz se contorcer, tanto quanto ele pode. Seus olhos estão abertos e ele está olhando para o que está acontecendo com seu corpo como se Atsumu mal pudesse acreditar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de apenas trinta segundos ou mais, Kiyoomi se afasta para assistir Atsumu cair em suas amarras, sugando o ar. Por capricho, ele levanta a varinha até o mamilo livre de Atsumu e a pressiona ali. Isso faz a testa de Atsumu franzir e força um gemido de sua garganta enquanto ele se afasta, mas depois persegue a sensação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sorri, sentindo seu próprio pau mexendo em suas calças novamente. Atsumu é tão sensível ali e ele sempre deixa Kiyoomi fazer o que quiser com seus mamilos, mexer e tocar no que quiser. Ele move a varinha um pouco para cima e Atsumu ofega enquanto Kiyoomi o pressiona nas protuberâncias sensíveis em seu peito, alternando entre a atenção do vibrador e puxões afiados de seus dedos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventualmente, ele leva sua mão livre até o cabelo de Atsumu e força sua cabeça para trás, pressionando seu peito para que ele possa aumentar as vibrações novamente. Atsumu geme, com a boca aberta enquanto se mantém no lugar com a provocação de Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus quadris estão torcendo e Kiyoomi percebe que se ele não for cuidadoso, Atsumu, com o plug ainda zumbindo baixinho em sua bunda e a estimulação em seus mamilos, poderia sair disso muito rapidamente. Ele se afasta, ignorando o gemido triste de Atsumu. Não, Kiyoomi tem outros planos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele quer tentar fritar o cérebro de Atsumu e tem certeza de que pode fazer isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ainda não, Atsumu. Foco. Quero que você aguente um pouco mais”, murmura Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sabe que não está exatamente ajudando quando finalmente leva a varinha para o pau de Atsumu, embora ele não sinta remorso quando a coluna de Atsumu dobra dramaticamente no primeiro contato. Kiyoomi simplesmente o toca na parte de baixo da cabeça do pau de Atsumu e é como se o calor na sala disparasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu luta por apenas um segundo antes de soltar um suspiro profundo e úmido e se render. Ele se inclina para as amarras e deixa sua boca se abrir, enquanto Kiyoomi traça a varinha em um círculo ao redor da cabeça de seu pau, testando as coisas, revelando como é diferente de seu jogo usual de edging ou superestimulação. Sem ter que acariciar, Kiyoomi pode, em vez disso, segurar a varinha no lugar e perceber cada pequena contração e vacilação que ele está tirando do corpo de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu engasga quando Kiyoomi toca o vibrador em sua fenda, "Omi, Omi, para-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi puxa o vibrador imediatamente, percebendo que Atsumu já está tentando evitar gozar. Ele sorri para Atsumu seguindo os mesmos padrões que ele segue quando eles estão se aproximando dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, é trapaça me pedir para parar? Assim você não estaria realmente se segurando, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi reflete, colocando o vibrador sobre ele novamente, mais abaixo em seu eixo, longe da cabeça hipersensível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu geme, “Por favor. Eu posso aguentar. Eu consigo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi puxa a varinha para cima e Atsumu tenta se enrolar, enquanto suas palavras são interrompidas por um gemido que parece ter sido arrancado dele. Kiyoomi recua e então pressiona direto naquele local novamente, tentando descobrir onde está o limite de Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu está ficando cada vez menos coerente, afundando mais no subespaço do que durante toda a noite. Eles definitivamente terão que tentar isso de novo em algum momento com superestimulação, para que Kiyoomi possa colocá-lo completamente sob controle e fazer o que quiser com ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A maneira como Atsumu está reagindo à varinha, Kiyoomi estremece pensando quantas vezes ele poderia realmente forçar Atsumu a gozar com ela. Suas calças estão apertadas novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele respira fundo, dizendo a si mesmo para se concentrar na tarefa em questão. Kiyoomi agarra a bola vibrante na ponta da varinha, em seguida, circunda os dedos ao redor do comprimento de Atsumu, mantendo a varinha presa firmemente na base da cabeça do pênis com apenas uma mão. Ele está pronto para a reta final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu começa a empurrar novamente, mas Kiyoomi não o impede; ele não precisa. Ele tem um aperto tão firme que sua mão simplesmente se move com o corpo de Atsumu, mantendo a varinha no lugar e as vibrações consistentes. Ele sabe que estão perto da linha de chegada quando a respiração de Atsumu começa a acelerar. Kiyoomi se inclina para mais perto, cativado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lembre-se Atsumu, mais uma vez seco. Não ejacule. Se você puder fazer isso por mim, vou recompensá-lo”, diz Kiyoomi, baixando a voz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu não reconhece que ouviu Kiyoomi, mas sabe que está ouvindo pelo aperto sutil de seus quadris, a forma como eles balançam - como se ele tivesse se esquecido por um momento e estivesse se reajustando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boa. Você pode gozar agora, Atsumu. Deixe-me ver quanto tempo você aguenta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa parece ser a gota d'água, quando o pré-gozo desliza sobre a cabeça vermelha dolorida de seu pau e a varinha vibra contra a parte mais sensível do mesmo. O abdômen de Atsumu começa a se contrair ritmicamente e Kiyoomi sabe que ele está começando a gozar, mais uma vez, completamente seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmnn— uuughn! Omi...! ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desta vez, Kiyoomi não diminui a pressão; ele mantém as vibrações iguais, mantendo Atsumu em um ponto que não terminará com a ejaculação. Em vez disso, Kiyoomi pode mantê-lo lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se mexe, segurando o pênis de Atsumu no lugar apenas com a pressão do vibrador, e estende a mão livre e dá três tapas fortes na bunda de Atsumu. Os gemidos de Atsumu saltam uma oitava, tornando-se ainda mais ferozes conforme sua boca se abre e sua cabeça pende para trás. Kiyoomi segura a varinha firmemente no lugar, bate nele com força mais algumas vezes e observa enquanto mais pré-gozo pinga lentamente de seu pênis se contorcendo. A dor sutil em suas próprias palmas em combinação com a forma como os golpes balançam Atsumu com mais firmeza na varinha - Kiyoomi só consegue imaginar a cruz confusa de prazer e dor que Atsumu está experimentando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pode ser um masoquista, mas nunca é demais reforçar aquela pequena peculiaridade que os torna tão profundamente compatíveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi apenas o observa depois disso, a boca seca enquanto os quadris de Atsumu chutam ritmicamente, por vinte segundos, trinta, um minuto - e eles simplesmente não param, nem mesmo quando os movimentos de Atsumu começam a ficar mais fracos e seus gemidos se transformam em gritos, enquanto o prazer continua a inundá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi não tem ideia de quanto tempo vai demorar até que seu corpo ceda, espasmos musculares como cordas sendo cortadas, enquanto ele cai com força contra as correntes. Sentindo-se um pouco preocupado com seus ombros, Kiyoomi finalmente tira a varinha, então se ajoelha e desliza os braços ao redor dele. Ele engancha o queixo de Atsumu sobre o ombro e desliza os dedos nos cabelos da nuca, deixando Atsumu descansar contra seu peito até que ele possa recuperar o fôlego e as forças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ótimo", murmura Kiyoomi em uma longa sequência de elogios. “Isso foi incrível, Atsumu. Achei que você poderia gozar para sempre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sente um hálito úmido e algumas lágrimas em seu pescoço enquanto se inclina para trás, deslizando um dedo por um dos anéis em D na lateral da coleira. As pupilas de Atsumu estão dilatadas e ele parece uma bagunça absoluta. Kiyoomi inclina a cabeça para o lado e o beija, lambendo sua boca possessivamente. Ele se deleita com a doçura, o calor suave, tanto que ele pode admitir para si mesmo que não odeia, naquele momento, o gosto residual de pêssego artificial na língua de Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu murmura e geme baixinho, e quando Kiyoomi - com um beijo perverso - se sente confiante de que Atsumu pode se manter em pé sem se pendurar nas correntes, ele recua alguns centímetros. Algo se agita em seu peito quando Atsumu tenta seguir seus lábios, ofegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Você está pronto para sua recompensa?" Kiyoomi pergunta, o polegar deslizando pelo lábio inferior inchado e escorregadio de Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu nunca sentiu nada assim antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa não é a primeira vez que Sakusa persuade o corpo de Atsumu a fazer coisas que ele não sabia que eram possíveis, mas uma submissão tão completa e implacável combinada com orgasmos longos, que ainda o deixou latejando e desesperado para gozar fazem com que Atsumu se sinta como se sua cabeça estivesse cheia de algodão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um polegar esfrega seu lábio. Atsumu não consegue nem reunir energia para sugá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omiii…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os pensamentos passam por sua cabeça, muito fracos para entender. Ele se sente estúpido, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa além do nome de Sakusa, seu cérebro tão fraco quanto o resto de seu corpo. Ele está mais do que pronto para Sakusa transar com ele, está preparado para isso desde que Sakusa o amarrou, mas Atsumu não consegue encontrar as palavras para dizer isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sente dedos gentis acariciando sua bochecha e ele choraminga, empurrando-se para o toque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, Atsumu." A voz de Sakusa, aquele tom gentil que ele usa quando Atsumu fica nesse estado. Ele estremece. "Eu entendi. Eu vou te dar o que você precisa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precisa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Precisa.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa está certo: Atsumu precisa disso. O pensamento faz seu interior se contorcer. Ele geme, finalmente deixando sua cabeça cair para frente, quando Sakusa tira sua mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, as vibrações contra sua próstata, que estavam deixando Atsumu louco por Deus sabe lá quanto tempo, finalmente param. Ele engasga - Atsumu se acostumou com a sensação. Ele mexe os quadris, desesperado por algum tipo de estímulo, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio, embora o plug ainda esteja dentro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ouve a risada de Sakusa atrás dele. O rosto de Atsumu arde e seu pau lateja, mas ele não consegue parar de mover os quadris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Olhe para você", murmura Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma mão em sua garganta, acariciando a coleira e fazendo Atsumu se sentir possuído antes de apertar brevemente logo acima dela, ameaçando sua respiração. Isso se foi antes que Atsumu pudesse fazer mais do que arfar, deslizando a mão para baixo, esfregando seu quadril em movimentos suaves antes de deslizar para trás para apertar uma de suas nádegas. Atsumu engasga novamente e aperta involuntariamente ao redor do plug. Sakusa vai bater nele de novo? Sua bunda ainda dói. Atsumu quer mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele quer se afogar neste sentimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu geme quando Sakusa agarra a base do plug, geme mais alto quando ele o puxa com um movimento rápido. Me fode, me fode, me fode-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh," Sakusa o cala novamente, parecendo alegre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não consegue ficar quieto. Atsumu morde o lábio, estremecendo com o suor cobrindo seu corpo ao ouvir o barulho de uma embalagem de papel alumínio. Seu pau dá uma contração patética, o anel peniano ainda zumbindo na base, vibrando bem atrás de suas bolas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu arqueia as costas; é tudo o que ele pode fazer. Sua cabeça está girando - ele vai morrer se não for fodido - ele não precisa gozar, ele só precisa de Sakusa dentro dele -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma pressão espessa entre suas nádegas, contra sua entrada. Atsumu solta um suspiro e balança os quadris, reduzido a um instinto básico pela presença do pau de Sakusa tão perto de onde ele precisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fique quieto, Atsumu. Como quando usei sua boca, hein?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu tenta fazer o que ele manda, respirando com dificuldade. Sakusa vai... usá-lo novamente. As palavras fazem seu pênis gotejar, as mãos abrindo e fechando inutilmente enquanto ele tenta não empurrar de volta para o pênis de Sakusa. Está bem aí - está bem aí...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnnnnnhhh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa ri novamente. "Oh, bom menino."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então ele empurra para dentro e qualquer pensamento ainda na cabeça de Atsumu é completamente obliterado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poooo oorra - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sim, é isso." Sakusa respira fundo entre os dentes, pressionando constante e lentamente até chegar ao fundo do poço, e Atsumu parece estar sufocando. "Aí está. É disso que você precisava?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sente-se apertar em torno do pênis de Sakusa, a entrada se contraindo, enquanto ele tenta se acostumar com o alargamento. Ele se sente bêbado, com a boca aberta, completamente estúpido pelo pau grosso dentro dele. Ele geme, baixo, longo e irregularmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sente as mãos de Sakusa pousarem em seus quadris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não goze”, diz Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele começa a se mover antes mesmo que as palavras se instalem no cérebro de Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa puxa e empurra novamente com força o suficiente para que o choque de seus quadris contra a bunda de Atsumu ecoe pela sala, forte o suficiente para que a respiração de Atsumu seja forçada para fora dele em um suspiro desesperado. Ele entra num ritmo rápido, mantendo-o duro, usando o controle nos quadris de Atsumu para puxá-lo de volta para suas estocadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmngh - ah - haah - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deus, puta merda, sim. Atsumu range os dentes, gemidos ainda escapando enquanto ele tenta se preparar contra cada estocada. Cada impulso dentro bate contra sua próstata, o ritmo constante substituindo as vibrações anteriores, fazendo seu pênis pular e pingar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu alcança o limite em tempo recorde, o orgasmo queimando na base de seu pau, enquanto suas bolas doloridas tentam puxar contra o anel vibratório. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele precisa gozar, mas Sakusa disse-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Omi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa não responde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez ele realmente queira apenas usar Atsumu assim. É um pensamento agonizante, um pensamento delicioso, e Atsumu só consegue segurá-lo por alguns segundos antes que deslize como areia pelas pontas dos dedos. Ele grunhe, tendo espasmos ao redor do pau de Sakusa enquanto o choque de seus corpos se unindo o consome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele precisa... Atsumu precisa...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi— Omi - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhuma resposta, apenas a respiração áspera de Sakusa. Deus, é bom pra caralho e Atsumu mal consegue gaguejar seu nome. Mas ele tem que perguntar - porra, ele está tão perto - então ele cava fundo e tenta limpar a cabeça o suficiente para amarrar mais de duas palavras juntas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Omi—eu posso—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Não."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grunhe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não me venha com essa”, sibila Sakusa. "Você resistiu por - mais do que isso - antes -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sim, mas não depois de... nunca quando...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu faz um barulho gutural, os pensamentos escapando novamente. Há tanta pressão entre suas pernas que ele sente que vai explodir, como se não pudesse aguentar mais um segundo, mas ele segura o orgasmo como aprendeu a fazer, tentando ser bom através da névoa satisfatória de uma foda tão boa. Isso é tudo que Atsumu quer, ele só quer ser bom...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se perde, concentrando tudo o que resta de sua energia em não gozar. Não importa o quão profundo Sakusa está fodendo com ele, o quanto o pau de Atsumu dói, o quão forte Sakusa está segurando seus quadris. Tudo o que importa é ser bom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Sakusa geme e pressiona seu rosto contra o pescoço de Atsumu, murmurando que ele está perto, quase não se registra em Atsumu. Mas o rosto de Sakusa está quente, sua respiração rápida e agitada contra a pele de Atsumu logo abaixo da coleira, e quando Atsumu finalmente percebe o que Sakusa está dizendo, ele morde o lábio e fecha os olhos com força, gemendo enquanto tenta se segurar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa geme novamente, tão baixo que é quase um grunhido, e crava as unhas na pele de Atsumu um segundo depois, quadris saltando fora do ritmo. É tudo que Atsumu pode fazer para manter sua própria respiração estável, para manter seu corpo sob o pouco de controle que lhe resta. Sakusa está gozando... ele fez Sakusa gozar...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um ruído confuso sangra de sua garganta quando Sakusa sai. É mais fácil evitar o abismo sem Sakusa dentro dele, mas naquele momento a perda é devastadora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A decepção nublada não dura muito, porém, porque de repente há algo em sua entrada novamente. O plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" Atsumu chora enquanto é empurrado impiedosamente de volta para dentro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Através da névoa ele ouve o som de um zíper e o eco dos sapatos de Sakusa. Ele flutua, sentindo-se como se estivesse permanentemente preso no topo da montanha do prazer. Ele não tem certeza se se lembra de como descer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa se senta na frente dele, e há uma mão em seu rosto, um polegar limpando a saliva em seu queixo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você foi tão bem, Atsumu,” Sakusa ronrona, a voz ainda mais baixa do que o normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu quer pressionar em seu toque, mas deixar todo o peso de sua cabeça ceder à gravidade é o melhor que ele tem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, ele engasga quando a mão é removida, apenas voltando para remover a argola do pênis ainda zumbindo atrás das bolas de Atsumu, a única coisa que provavelmente o deixou adiar o orgasmo quando Sakusa estava transando com ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O zumbido é interrompido e, pela primeira vez em horas, há silêncio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demora apenas alguns segundos antes de ouvir um clique e as vibrações retornam - o plug. Atsumu range os dentes e depois deixa cair o queixo para soltar um gemido longo e baixo. Dedos quentes traçam sobre suas bolas pesadas e as seguram no que parece um calor escaldante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tão cheio, Atsumu,” murmura Sakusa. “Vamos cuidar disso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouve-se outro clique, e mais alto desta vez; apesar disso, ainda é um choque quando a varinha é pressionada na parte de baixo da cabeça do pênis novamente. Atsumu não se debate, nem joga a cabeça para trás. Ele não tem energia. Ele apenas geme a cada expiração, ruídos quebrados no ar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outro par de cliques e os quadris de Atsumu saltam. Ele tenta e não consegue alargar a sua postura, detido pela barra espaçadora. Ele se rende completamente ao sentimento, no entanto. As vibrações são tão esmagadoras, fazendo com que toda a sua metade inferior pareça que está cheia de prazer derretido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lembre-se, Atsumu, você não precisa se conter o tempo todo,” Sakusa o lembra. "Quero ver o quanto você aguentou por mim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm-'mi..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu está perto. Ele quer contar a Sakusa, mas não consegue encontrar as palavras através da névoa de êxtase que lentamente o preenche dos dedos dos pés à cabeça. Ele tem certeza de que Sakusa sabe, de qualquer maneira, com o jeito como os quadris de Atsumu começaram a balançar contra sua vontade, quase doloroso com o trabalho que eles já fizeram esta noite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele engole seco, sentindo sua garganta balançando contra a coleira, um lembrete constante - lembrete de tudo isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa está murmurando um encorajamento que Atsumu mal pode processar, sua mão livre esfregando para cima e para baixo o corpo coberto de suor de Atsumu, ocasionalmente beliscando seu mamilo. A outra pressionando a varinha com mais firmeza em seu pênis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de já sentir que está no auge, o prazer em Atsumu começa a subir novamente, cada vez mais alto, tão alto que começa a assustá-lo. Isso o lembra da primeira vez que ele foi pressionado, quando o início de um prazer que ele tinha evitado tão desesperadamente quase o assustou. É demais, e ele não tem certeza se vai sobreviver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não importa, porém, porque Atsumu não tem escolha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua respiração torna-se pesada, grandes golfadas de oxigênio saindo profundamente de seus pulmões, enquanto seus olhos se abrem para encontrar íris totalmente negras. Ele olha para seu pau abusado, quase roxo e transbordando grossos fios de pré-gozo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O zumbido contra sua próstata parece vibrar direto para cima em seu eixo para a varinha e de volta para baixo. É muito. É muito-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu não tem certeza do que finalmente o levou ao limite no qual ele se deixou por tanto tempo. O prazer é muito intenso neste ponto para dizer - exceto então quando ele passa do limite. Isso envia Atsumu voando em direção às estrelas, enquanto a sensação de êxtase branca e quente se concentra em suas bolas e então começa a transbordar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele joga a cabeça para trás e grita, seu corpo encontrando forças que ele achava que não tinha sobrado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu ouve um xingamento de Sakusa, ouve o som de um líquido espirrando no chão enquanto ele atinge o clímax mais forte e mais completo que teve em toda a sua vida. Ele se sente deslizando por seu eixo, por suas bolas, por suas coxas. Tem muito. Ele solta um último gemido estrangulado enquanto seu abdômen exausto torce o resto do prazer de seu corpo gasto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então tudo fica muito, muito nebuloso por um tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu flutua, o corpo macio e flexível. Ele realmente não se lembra de Sakusa tirando-o das barras ou tirando as algemas. A próxima vez que ele percebe algo, ele está caído contra Sakusa no tapete, apenas a coleira ainda enrolada confortavelmente em seu pescoço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A queda é estranha para Atsumu, sentado no chão em um quarto desconhecido, incapaz de desabar na colcha familiar de Sakusa ou, agora que eles começaram a brincar na casa de Atsumu ocasionalmente, em sua própria cama. Sakusa parece estar fazendo o seu melhor, no entanto, puxando um cobertor de lã familiar da bolsa que ele mandou Atsumu carregar. O calor reconfortante vem com o cheiro familiar do detergente de Sakusa enrolado em seus ombros. Atsumu se inclina mais fortemente contra Sakusa, uma vez que ele está agasalhado, suspirando feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente, a névoa na cabeça de Atsumu se dissipou um pouco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Puta merda, Omi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos riem baixinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Como você está se sentindo?" Sakusa pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como se eu quisesse tirar uma soneca,” Atsumu diz e então estremece. "E um pouco de frio."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, você provavelmente não deveria tirar uma soneca aqui”, diz Sakusa, direto como sempre. "Mas vamos levá-lo para o sofá."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parece bom,” Atsumu diz enquanto Sakusa o ajuda a se levantar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu abdômen lateja. Ele definitivamente vai sentir isso amanhã e não tem certeza de como vai explicar ao treinador, porque vai precisar de alongamento assistido extra antes do jogo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Atsumu não consegue se arrepender, enquanto Sakusa o ajuda a sentar no sofá. Ele vai e pega outro cobertor do armário onde ele pegou o tapete e o coloca sobre Atsumu também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quando você estiver se sentindo bem, deve beber um pouco de água”, Sakusa lembra a ele e Atsumu murmura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Saquei." Atsumu descobre que está sentindo falta da familiaridade do apartamento de Sakusa no pós-orgasmo e, mais importante, a opção de deitar na cama. “Prefiro voltar o mais breve possível, se estiver tudo bem. Eu posso ouvir aquela cama de hotel chamando por mim,” Atsumu diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quanto mais rápido eles voltarem para o hotel, mais rápido Atsumu poderá descansar. Sakusa acena em compreensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vou guardar nossas coisas”, diz Sakusa, e Atsumu não percebe que seus olhos se fecharam até sentir uma mão sob sua cabeça - Sakusa deslizando um cobertor dobrado sob sua cabeça para consertar o ângulo estranho de seu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obrigado, Omi,” Atsumu diz, uma sensação de calor se espalhando por seu peito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele deixa seus olhos descansarem por um tempo e apenas ouve os sons familiares de Sakusa limpando, apesar do local desconhecido. Sakusa o avisará quando eles precisarem ir, e então eles voltarão para o hotel, juntos. Atsumu vai vê-lo passar por sua rotina noturna fastidiosa e eles vão dormir no par de camas pagas por uma revista para a qual foram modelos. Atsumu vai dormir bem, como sempre faz depois de uma boa cena com Sakusa, e amanhã o resto de seus companheiros chegarão a Tóquio e jogarão vôlei profissional diante de uma multidão gritando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele faz um barulho de contentamento e puxa os cobertores com mais força ao redor de si. As coisas estão bem. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu acorda com o som de alguém se movendo pelo quarto do hotel. A luz sai do banheiro e Atsumu semicerrou os olhos até conseguir ver a forma de Sakusa vasculhando silenciosamente sua bolsa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Omi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele olha de volta para Atsumu, "Desculpe, estou procurando um pouco de melatonina..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Não consegue dormir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa lança um olhar para ele que diz "</span>
  <em>
    <span>obviamente"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seja como for, Atsumu ainda está meio acordado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Às vezes, tenho problemas para desacelerar depois de uma cena”, diz Sakusa. “Minha cabeça está um pouco barulhenta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu se apoia em um cotovelo e olha para o relógio que marca 1h28, em números digitais vermelhos. À medida que a névoa em sua cabeça clareia, ele percebe que o brilho está um pouco apagado, e Sakusa parece rígido e desconfortável enquanto vasculha sua bolsa, que Atsumu sabe que está meticulosamente organizada. Ele não deveria ter que procurar muito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É tarde demais para tomar melatonina se você não quiser ficar grogue pra caralho amanhã,” Atsumu fala. Então, um pensamento ocorre a ele, algum instinto trazendo à tona uma memória de suas primeiras pesquisas BDSM. "Ei, Omi, você está - er, tendo... - queda de dom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa para de vasculhar sua bolsa e suspira, como se ele próprio estivesse chegando a uma conclusão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É... possível”, diz ele, como se abrisse um zíper emperrado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se levanta e vai desligar a luz do banheiro, mas Atsumu estende a mão para acender o abajur da mesa lateral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?” Atsumu pergunta enquanto Sakusa desliza de volta para a cama do hotel, do outro lado do quarto. “Isso acontece muito?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pensamento ocorre a Atsumu de repente e envia uma onda de ansiedade por ele. É claro que Sakusa gosta de suas cenas, mas causa uma sensação de desconforto nervoso em Atsumu pensar na possibilidade de Sakusa vagar por sua casa, sem conseguir dormir, depois que eles brincam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não,” Sakusa diz sem hesitação, e Atsumu se sente melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O que desencadeou isso então?" ele pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acho que foi o novo ambiente e foi sua primeira vez lá. Eu estava extremamente focado e agora estou apenas... me questionando, suponho”, explica Sakusa. "Eu sei que fiz o que pensei ser melhor durante a noite, mas também sei que houve momentos em que você se sentiu desconfortável..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu desliza para fora da cama, arrastando seu cobertor com ele para se jogar no lado livre da cama de Sakusa. O homem olha para ele com os olhos semicerrados, mas não diz expressamente para ele ir sair, então Atsumu se contenta em se enrolar ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ei, em primeiro lugar, eu me diverti muito. Foi um pouco estressante, já que era novo,” Atsumu deixa claro. "Em segundo lugar, eu meio que entendo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa levanta uma sobrancelha de seu lugar, recostado na cabeceira da cama. Atsumu considera isso um convite para continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É, parece ansiedade pós-jogo”, diz Atsumu. “Às vezes, mesmo quando ganhamos, fico pensando em cada pequena coisa. Foi essa a jogada certa a fazer lá? Havia uma jogada melhor na qual eu não pensei? Se eu tivesse sido melhor, poderíamos ter vencido em três sets em vez de quatro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa se afunda um pouco mais nos travesseiros, seus braços se afrouxando de onde estavam dobrados sobre o peito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu… suponho que soe semelhante”, diz Sakusa. “De qualquer forma, não é horrível. Só estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade para dormir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, Atsumu não lidou com a queda de dom antes, mas na verdade ele lidou com a ansiedade pós-jogo a vida inteira. Ele tem mecanismos de enfrentamento para isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aqui", diz ele, estendendo a mão para trás para pegar o telefone da mesa de cabeceira e apaga a luz, deixando-os iluminados pela faixa de luz de Tóquio filtrada pela divisão nas cortinas do hotel. "Quando fico preso na minha cabeça, ajuda assistir ou ler algo que é apenas distrativo o suficiente para manter minha mente fora do que estou obcecado, mas não é interessante o suficiente para me manter acordado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu abre uma lista de reprodução do YouTube que salvou em seu telefone. Sakusa afunda ainda mais na cama para dar uma olhada na tela de Atsumu. Há um momento de silêncio carregado de julgamento antes de ele responder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vídeos de decoração de bolos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu dá de ombros, “Eu também gosto de artesanato com madeira. Qualquer coisa onde eles estão fazendo algo e normalmente não falam nos vídeos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu clica no primeiro da lista de reprodução. Ele fica um pouco mais confortável e encara Sakusa até fazer o mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basta tentar, Omi,” Atsumu diz, apoiando seu telefone contra um travesseiro extra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ouve Sakusa soltar um profundo suspiro. Atsumu bufa. Que idiota, agindo assim enquanto Atsumu tenta ajudá-lo. Neste ponto, é muito fácil dizer que é principalmente uma fachada. Se Sakusa não estivesse disposto a tentar isso ou quisesse que Atsumu fosse se foder, ele lhe diria sem pensar duas vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tem. Provavelmente o fará novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa se deita totalmente, a cabeça no travesseiro. O zoom nas mãos do decorador do bolo espalhando glacê amarelo de uma forma que combina perfeitamente com o branco e depois com o rosa. Eles pegam um saco de confeitar e começam a desenhar meticulosamente flores individuais ao longo da borda superior do bolo. Gira, gira, flores, gira, gira e flores...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu olha para Sakusa no final do terceiro vídeo para perguntar se ele está bem e descobre que seus olhos estão caídos. Ele luta contra um sorriso malicioso e deixa o sono rastejar sobre ele também. Não demora muito para Atsumu cair em um sono profundo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu acorda naturalmente, a luz entrando no quarto através das cortinas semicerradas. A primeira coisa que ele nota, em seu estado de desorientação, é seu telefone caído ao lado do joelho coberto. Então ele olha para cima e congela ao ver a pessoa do outro lado da cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo volta de uma vez para ele, e Sakusa ainda está lá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele está de frente para Atsumu, bochecha pálida e cabelos escuros repousando sobre a fronha branca imaculada do hotel. Seus lábios estão suavemente separados e seus cílios são pinceladas escuras contra suas bochechas. Atsumu é repentinamente possuído pelo desejo de estender a mão e puxar seu polegar, leve como uma pena, sobre o par de pintas acima da sobrancelha direita de Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele não quer. Em vez disso, a respiração de Atsumu congela como gelo em seu peito, uma rocha sólida e dolorosa. Ele tenta engolir e não consegue engolir, pois está absolutamente sufocado com o desejo de passar a mão pelos cachos de Sakusa, para lhe trazer uma xícara de chá de jasmim e, talvez, se eles tiverem tempo no próximo fim de semana, levá-lo para casa em Hyogo para encontrar sua mãe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração de Atsumu dispara, assustadoramente rápido, e seus olhos se arregalam quando ele chega a uma única conclusão terrivelmente irrefutável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sente algo por Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu <em>sente algo</em> por Sakusa Kiyoomi, rebatedor externo do Black Jackals MSBY, seu dom de meio período, e a pessoa, sem dúvida, com menos probabilidade de estar interessada em um relacionamento romântico, que Atsumu já conheceu. É tão óbvio agora que Atsumu deveria ter percebido há muito tempo, antes que pudesse cavar suas raízes sob sua caixa torácica. Mas aqui está ele e aqui está o sentimento; já profundamente ancorado, ele percebe com clareza ofuscante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu engasga, cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos, uma tentativa desesperada de acordar desse pesadelo. Ele não acorda, nem Sakusa, que dorme tão tranquilo e lindamente a apenas alguns centímetros de distância e completamente fora de alcance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, merda, pensa Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>puta merda.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>